Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Retold
by Famguy3
Summary: A retelling of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island with extra characters from the past.
1. A peek into the past

A peek into the past.

It was dark and stormy night, deep within a haunted castle down by the seafront, a green troll-like monster destroys a wooden door, where Mystery Inc. is hiding. Everyone escaped but Shaggy and Scooby, they started screaming and they finally escape, but in separate ways. Shaggy is running and screaming all across the hall, eventually locking himself into a room, seeing another door as another way to escape. Shaggy opens the door and the monster is waiting for him.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed, running to the locked door. The monster comes after Shaggy, as he struggles to open the locked door, only ending up breaking the doorknob. He tosses it in the air and runs off as the doorknob hits the monster on the head.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy shouted. "Where are you?"

The chase goes further on. Shaggy bumps into Scooby. Shaggy got back into his feet, not caring that Scooby was on his back. The monster roars and scares them away. Shaggy sees a suit of armor standing nearby and before they pass through it, he lifts up the arm that carries a shield. It would've worked if the monster didn't smash the arm. Scooby then carries Shaggy in his back and went under the table full of old china and candelabras. Shaggy knocked down every single plate and cup in place before leaping back into Scooby's back. They find themselves in a hallway full of doors, entering each room to room, which causes confusion for the monster.

Suddenly, Fred, Daphne and Velma, stopped running as they accidentally exposed themselves to the monster. The monster picks up a shield from the wall and boomerangs it at the gang. They dodge and run off to the nearest balcony. But the balcony collapses and the girls are on the verge of falling, only to be grabbed hold of by Fred.

The monster comes near Fred, swiped his claw on him, making him lose his grip on Velma, luckily, she grabs Daphne's leg. The monster was about to push them all into the moat until Scooby lands into its arms, causing it to back away, and drop Scooby onto the stairs. Scooby slides around the stairs, not watching the monster go after him. He flies in the air and jumps into a old chandelier, causing it to break to the ground and knocking down a grandfather clock. The clock then knocks down a line of armor suits like dominoes and knocks down the monster.

Shaggy helps Fred lift the girls back up. Shortly after, Velma comes towards the monster and lifts up the mask. The monster was no monster at all, but a man wearing a costume.

"Like," Shaggy gasped. "It's Mr. Beeman, the real estate agent!"

"Mr. Beeman?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah," said Velma. "He was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in a basement with his printing press."

Velma comes near Mr. Beeman, removing his gloves to reveal a dark green inky-substance on his hands.

"What we originally thought was mold," said Velma. "was really green ink."

Everyone stood in awe. Mr. Beeman lets out a small, angry growl.

"I've would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

Scooby lets out a small, mischievous chuckle, putting Mr. Beeman's mask on his left paw. He imitates a small roar. Scooby winces in fear, scaring himself.


	2. Meeting old friends

Daphne finished showing the clip. She is in a talk show.

"And that's how we solved the case of the Moat Monster," said Daphne. "One of our most frightening mysteries."

The audience applauded for Daphne's success.

"Ooh," said the talk show host. "Stories like that always give me the heebie-jeebies. Ehh! No wonder you became a reporter. That moat monster almost sliced you up like a pepperoni pizza. Then we wouldn't have 'Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake', your very successful syndicated series on Americana. Going on its second season, I might add. I never miss it!"

"Thanks, Chris," said Daphne. "You know, the real reason I changed jobs is because the monsters and ghosts always turn out to be bad guys in a mask."

"Got a little boring, eh?"

"No kidding. In fact, that's why the gang went their separate ways, except for Fred and me."

"She means Fred Jones, who is now a producer and one-man crew of Daphne's show. How about getting a shot of Freddie, guys?"

Chris points the cameraman towards Fred, who is standing backstage. The spotlight appears and shows Fred wearing a new style of clothes. He waves awkwardly at the camera.

"Is he cute or what? So," said Chris. "What's coming up for the new season?"

"A new series of segments called 'Haunted America'," Daphne explained.

"Sort of a 'Ghost to Ghost with Daphne Blake'."

"Right. But this time, I intended to find REAL haunted houses for my viewers."

"Gee, it's too bad the rest of the gang won't be along for the ride."

"Yeah," Daphne sighed sadly. "I really miss them."

Fred snapped his fingers as a light bulb came to his head.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby now work at the airport as custom officers. They are watching Daphne on the big television screen.

"Yeah," said Shaggy. "Like, we really miss you too, Daphne."

"Reah," said Scooby, wiping away his tears with his tail.

"DON'T GO AWAY. WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH DAPHNE BLAKE."

"Well, well," a voice sounds from behind the two. "It's a small world after all."

Shaggy and Scooby look behind them and smile as they see a short, lantino boy with black hair and a yellow hoodie, he was also carrying a travel bag over his left shoulder. This was their old friend, Flim Flam. He greets them with a smile.

"Hi Shaggy." He says. "Rello, Rooby!" He adds, imitating Scooby's matter of speech.

Shaggy laughs happily.

"Zoinks! Scoob, it's our old pal, Flim Flam!" He says.

"Reah!" Scooby says with equal happiness.

"Like, what are YOU doing here?" Shaggy asks.

"We're traveling the world and this is our next stop." Flim Flam explains. "But we didn't expect to run into YOU guys."

"We?" Shaggy and Scooby ask at the same time. Suddenly, Flim Flam's bag unzips and out pops a happy-looking Great Dane puppy. It was Scrappy Doo.

"Shaggy! Uncle Scooby!" He greets them happily.

Shaggy and Scooby smile again.

"Scrappy!" They both shout.

Scooby goes up to Scrappy and they both hug.

"I missed you, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy says.

"I rissed you too, Rappy!" Scooby says.

They stopped hugging.

"Guess what?" Scrappy says. "I'm Flim Flam's dog now!"

"Rou are?" Scooby asks.

"Yep." Flim Flam says. "One day, I happened upon Scrappy's home in New York and needless to say, we were happy to see each other. But he was also kinda sad that he didn't go on adventures much anymore."

"Aw…" Scooby says sympathetically, a little guilty that he never found time to call Scrappy's folks much nowadays.

"But my spirits lifted when Flim Flam decided to adopt me." Scrappy continues. "After clearing it with my parents of course. We've been together ever since, travelling the world!"

Oh yeah, about that." Shaggy says. "How'd you get the money to travel from place to place?"

"With my natural charm, of course." Flim Flam said with pride.

"By scamming people out of their money…" Scrappy deadpanned, earning him a sour look from Flim Flam.

Oh boy…" Shaggy says with a sigh. "Like, some things never change."

"Hey, you two!" shouted Shaggy and Scooby's boss. "Get back to work!"

"Like," said Shaggy, saluting like a soldier. "We're on it, boss-man-sir."

"Ruh-huh."

Shaggy and Scooby returned to their positions.

"Hey!" Scrappy said, glaring at Shaggy and Scooby's boss. "You can't talk to my Uncle Scooby like that! Why I oughta—"

He's interrupted by Flim Flam grabbing his head and shoving him back in the bag.

"I think he CAN, Scrappy, my man." He says.

As soon as the boss left, Flim Flam follows Shaggy and Scooby as they go on their routine duty, inspecting the baggage claim area.

"I'm guessing you guys work in customs now." He says.

"Yep. Scooby here sniffs around for contraband food and we confiscate it." Shaggy explains.

Scrappy pops his head back out of the bag.

"Oh boy! The perfect job for my Uncle Scooby!" He says with admiration of his uncle.

Scooby sniffed all over the area until finally, he smelled something. He posed like a pointer when he points out with his finger.

"Catch something, Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah," Scooby replied as he comes near a red suitcase. "Reah, reah."

Shaggy opens the suitcase and Scooby begins sniffing. He comes out with a pair of socks on his nose. He lets out a sneeze and the socks flew onto Shaggy's face.

"No offense, buddy," said Shaggy. "But I think your nose might be losing its touch."

"Ruh-uh."

Scooby digs through the entire suitcase, clothes fly all over the place, even a pair of boxers flew onto Shaggy. Finally, Scooby uncovers a round wheel of cheese.

"Pretty sneaky, but they can't fool your nose."

"Rhat's right."

"That's my Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy pipes in.

"Like, no one brings contraband food into our country with us on the job."

"Reah."

"Like, let's go check it in, Scoob."

Flim Flam stops at the door to the airport's customs storage room as Shaggy and Scooby enter.

"Why'd you stop, Flim Flam?" Scrappy asks.

"I think it's airport personnel only beyond this point, Scrappy." Flim Flam says, pointing at the sign above the door. "We'll have to wait out here."

"Aw, shucks." Scrappy says, dejected.

"Don't worry, we'll see 'em again after their shift's over. Come on, let's sit over there and wait." Flim Flam walks over to some nearby chairs.

Shaggy and Scooby enter the airport's customs storage room, where they keep all the contraband food in place. As they enter, they are astounded as they are surrounded by various fruits, meats, and cheeses. Shaggy laughs hysterically.

"Like, is this the jackpot of jobs or what?!" Shaggy exclaimed excitedly, slurping his tongue.

"Re-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed, also slurping his tongue. "Reah!"

On the other side of town, Velma owns a bookstore called "Dinkley's Mystery Book Store". However, Velma wasn't too enthusiastic with her new job. Right now, she is on the phone with a customer.

"Uh-huh," Velma sighed, speaking monotonously. "Yes, we do carry the Hair-Raisers series. Number 23, Vampire Village. Got it. Number 24, Creepy Clown Town. Got it. Number 25, Menace at Mummy Manor. Got it. Yes, I'll hold them 'til Tuesday. Two weeks 'til Tuesday? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Bye."

Velma hangs up the phone and places it on top of a huge stack of books. She carries another heavily towards her desk. She watches Daphne on the little television, concluding her television appearance.

"Solving mysteries was a lot more fun than selling them," said Velma. Suddenly the phone rings and she answers. "Mystery Inc. Book Shop. Freddie?! Jinkies! Sounds great! Count me in."

Meanwhile, back at the airport, Flim Flam and Scrappy watch as the boss enters the customs storage room, only to find Scooby and Shaggy at the corner of the room, being all fat from eating the food.

"Like, hi, boss!" Shaggy greeted.

"You-You-" the boss stammered. "You ate all the contraband!"

Scooby burps.

"Rexcuse me," said Scooby. "Re-he-he-he-he!"

"Like, untrue, boss," said Shaggy. "We didn't eat it all. There's still a couple of Gorgonzolas left. Help yourself."

"You're a couple of Gorgonzolas!" the boss shouted. "You're fired!" He left the room by slamming the door hard.

"Geez!, Like, what a grouch." Shaggy says.

After the boss leaves, Flim Flam and Scrappy run in with concerned looks on their faces.

"You guys, alright?" Flim Flam asks.

"That big meanie!" Scrappy says. "Nobody fires my Uncle Scooby and gets away with it!"

"Like, it's fine, Scrappy." Says Shaggy. "But it looks like we're unemployed again, old pal."

"Reah," said Scooby, starting to cry. "Runemployed." He finally starts to cry and blows his nose with the handkerchief around his neck.

"Like, take it easy, buddy," said Shaggy. "Something will turn up. So what if this was, like, the greatest gig ever." He started to cry. "Like, so what if we starve, turned to skin and bones?"

They both start crying. By this point, Flim Flam and Scrappy are also on the verge of tears.

"Aw, don't cry, you guys…" Flim Flam says.

"Yeah, or you'll get US going…" Scrappy says. But they too start crying.

Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and Flim Flam sobbed for a long moment until the phone rings. They stopped crying as Shaggy answers.

"Like, hello? Freddie! Zoinks! We just caught you on the tube! Busy? Nah! Scooby and I were thinking of taking some time off."

"Reah, reah!"

Scrappy smiles and wags his tail.

"Freddie?" Flim Flam asks. "You mean this Fred Jones guy I've heard about from you guys?"

"Yeah! He's swell." Scrappy says. "I can't wait to see him again! And you'll like him too."

A week later, Daphne is prepared for her next trip. She waits for Fred outside of her house. Fred finally pulls up with the van, Daphne expressing a shrug.

"Sorry, I'm late, Daph," said Fred, exiting the van. "The traffic was murder." He helps gather Daphne's luggage. "This, uh, this everything?"

"Uh-huh," said Daphne.

"Got the maps?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Fred," Daphne scoffed. "What is with you? Yes, I'm sure I'm sure."

"Well then..." Fred opens the door and Shaggy, Velma, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy pop out, spraying confetti and blowing horns.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Daphne!"

"Gosh!" Daphne laughed. "It's great to see you all! And Flim Flam and Scrappy!

"Long time, no see, Daphne." Says Flim Flam.

"Ditto." Scrappy adds.


	3. Welcome to New Orleans

"I must have been working so hard, I guess I forgot my own birthday." Daphne says.

"I hope you don't mind," said Fred. "But I ask the gang to come along. And Shaggy here introduced Velma and I to Flim Flam."

"Oh, Freddie," said Daphne. "This is the best birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times."

"Reah!" Scooby exclaimed. "Rold rimes." Scooby lovingly licked Daphne and Fred's faces.

"Easy boy!" Fred laughed. "It's great to see you, Scoob!"

"Speaking of old times," Velma spoke. "Look what I have for you, Scooby." Velma reached behind her back and takes out a box of Scooby Snaxs. "Scooby Snacks!" Every time when you mention the name "Scooby Snack", he will do anything, even if it means facing a horrible monster just to eat one. A dozen, if lucky.

"Roh, boy. Roh, boy. Roh, boy."

Shaggy joins in, begging like a dog.

"Like, oh boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy."

"Go long, guys!" Velma shouted, tossing a Scooby Snack in the air. Shaggy walked towards a perfect position where the Scooby Snack would land. At the last minute, Scooby jumped in and ate it.

"Hey!" Shaggy exclaimed. Everyone laughed at this hilarious, yet predictable moment.

"That's my Uncle Scooby." Scrappy says. "Always wants to get the first Scooby Snack."

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Flim Flam adds.

"I've been saving these Scooby Snacks for a long time." Says Velma.

Scooby was chewing the last bit of Scooby Snack when he tasted the stale part.

"Ruck!" Scooby exclaims.

Shaggy grabbed one and eats it.

"Like, too long, Velma," said Shaggy. "They're stale."

"Don't worry, guys," said Fred. "We're going to New Orleans for our first segment, 'Haunts of Louisiana'."

"Neat-o!" Says Scrappy. "We haven't been to New Orleans yet, Flim Flam!"

"That'll be a great opportunity for us, Scrappy!" Adds Flim Flam.

"And New Orleans has got some of the best food in the world." Says Daphne. That captured Shaggy and Scooby's attention.

"And the best ghosts," Velma implied. That makes Shaggy and Scooby shake in fear.

"I hope," said Daphne. "Well, let's get going."

"Hold on," said Fred, stopping Daphne. "There's just one more thing." Fred pulls off the "Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake" sign and there, all along is the famous "Mystery Machine" logo.

"Perfect!" Velma exclaimed. "Mystery Inc. is back in business!"

"Now let's go SPLAT some ghosties!" Scrappy says with eager anticipation.

Everyone joined in at high-fives and the journey to Louisiana begins.

They arrived at the state from an hours-long drive, looking over the sights outside the vans' windows. But they got a job to do first.

Their first stop is at a run-down house owned by a old woman who happens to be a psychic who believes she is haunted by a grim-reaper-like ghost, who Scrappy ties to pick a fight with. It is later discovered that the ghost happens to be a hologram.

Next, they reached a cemetery. Shaggy and Scooby accidentally awaken a gargoyle creature and are being chased. However, it is a old man in a suit and is revealed to be a jewel thief.

They are in an abandoned river boat, where they are being chased by a zombie boat captain. But it is an old woman in a suit, who happens to be the owner of the property and doesn't want anyone to go after it.

Lastly, they searched for a lobster monster who is scaring off employees over at the canned shellfish factory. Scrappy puts up a brave front until the monster roars at him and he turns tail and runs. Scooby knocks him down by falling down on an entire pile of canned shellfish. Shaggy unveils the perpetrator, who is knocked unconscious.

They rest down at the French Quarter at New Orleans, snacking down one of the most popular foods of the city. Fred is eating sweet beignets. Daphne is not please with the footage they caught during the trip.

"Bad guys in masks," Daphne sighs. "Mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors."

"Just like the good old days," said Velma.

"Too much like the good old days. I got a show to do. I need a real live ghost."

"That's an oxymoron, Daph," said Velma.

"Doesn't anyone want a beignet?" Fred asked.

Daphne takes out a guide book on Louisiana.

"What I want," said Daphne. "is a house that's REALLY haunted. I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana."

"There is," spoke a mysterious voice. It is a beautiful young woman, with long black hair and fair skin, speaking in soft French-Cajun accent. She is carrying a bag of groceries. "I work in it. Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef at a house on Moonscar Island, a house that is really haunted."

"Jinkies," said Velma.

"My name is Lena," the woman introduced. "Lena Dupree."

"Fred Jones," Fred introduced. "This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake."

"Charmed," Lena replied.


	4. On their way to Moonscar Island

"Moonscar Island?" Daphne asked curiously. "Where's that?"

"It's in a bayou not far from here," Lena explained. "A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island. And his spirit still haunts the place."

"Uh-huh," said Fred. "Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably an old man dressed up in a pirate suit, trying to scare off the local kids."

"The ghost is real," said Lena. "Of course, if you too scared to go..."

"Scared? Me? No, I-I-I don't think so."

"If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by." Lena offers. "I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping."

"Well, uh, we'll think about it." Fred turned over to the others. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do we have to lose?" said Daphne. "It's the best lead we've had all day."

"And that Lena is kinda cute," said Fred, grabbing his box of beignets and watching Lena go from shop to shop.

"Fred..." spoke Daphne.

"I just thought she would look photogenic for our segment." Says Fred, not noticing some frosting from his beignets had gotten on his upper lip.

"Right...wipe your upper lip, Romeo." Says Daphne.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "Listen to this! I punched up Moonscar Island into our research database. There have been quite a few mysterious disappearances around that island over the years."

"Sounds promising," said Daphne. "We better find Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy before Lena takes off."

"Where'd those guys go?" Fred asked.

"Oh, that's no mystery," said Velma. "Where else? To get a bite to eat!"

Velma is correct. While Flim Flam and Scrappy were enjoying normal-sized sandwiches, Shaggy and Scooby are sitting near Pierre's Poor Boys sandwich shop. The chef prepared the biggest po'boy Shaggy and Scooby has ever seen.

"I've made a lot of po'boy sandwiches in my time." Says the chef. "But this has got to be the biggest of them all."

"Like, we're used to eating big meals." Shaggy says.

"Those two have always had big appetites." Flim Flam says.

"Yeah, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy'll eat anything that isn't nailed down." Scrappy adds jokingly.

When the chef delivered the sandwich, Shaggy and Scooby poured on hot sauce and chili peppers onto and into the sandwich.

"Like, hey buddy, don't hog all the hot sauce." Shaggy says.

"I see you boys like it hot," said the chef.

"Like, mo' hotter, mo' better, eh, Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Ro' rotter," said Scooby. "Ro' retter."

The boys cut and take their half of their sandwich, through Scooby vacuums up the rest of Shaggy's fillings and Shaggy ended up eating just the bread.

"Like, well that's a lot less filling than I thought it would be," said Shaggy.

"Re-he-he-he-he!"

Fred then found them.

"Hey, let's go, guys! We found another haunted house to investigate!"

"Oh boy! My Uncle Scooby isn't afraid of a haunted house, are ya, Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asks.

Of course, that gives Shaggy and Scooby goosebumps.

15 minutes later, everyone went inside the Mystery Machine, awaiting for Lena to take off.

"Good timing, guys." Daphne says. "Lena was just about to leave without us."

"You kidding?" Asks Scrappy. "Me and Uncle Scooby wouldn't miss THIS for ANYTHING."

"Uh…R-Reah…" Scooby gulps.

"So, let's get this show on the road!" Adds Flim Flam.

They exchanged honks to let them know they are ready to go. They drove off 5 miles away from New Orleans and entered onto a dirt road, which leads to a river.

"We're getting closer." Velma says, looking at the map. "Moonscar Island is right in the middle of the next bayou."

"Sounds like a perfect place to get some good, spooky footage." Says Daphne.

"And some good Cajin cooking." Says Shaggy. "For some reason, I'm still starved." He eats some of the stale Scooby Snacks. "Like, even these stale Scooby Snacks are beginning to taste good."

Flim Flam and Scrappy look at each other, then they and Fred dawn disgusted/uneasy expressions.

They are pulling up by the dock, where a ferryman named Jacques prepares his ferry. He sees Lena driving up with company.

"Miss Lena!" greeted Jacques with heavy Cajun accent. "I see you brought you some company, eh?"

"Yes, Jacques," said Lena. "These folks came a long way to see a real haunted house."

"Well, if they want haunted, they come to the right place." Jacques comes near the Mystery Machine. "Peoples go into that bayou...and they don't NEVER come out."

"Uh," spoke Daphne, nervously. "So we understand."

Jacques walks away with a smile.

The ferry horn blows, ready to board.

"Ladies first!" Jacques says as he watches the two vehicles enter the boat and locks up the door. He goes up to the steering room as Shaggy and Scooby hop out of the van.

"Like, do you sell food on this ferry?" Shaggy asked. "We're starved!"

"Yeah, me too." Says Scrappy as he and Flim Flam also hop out.

"Scrappy, we already ate." Says Flim Flam.

"Hey, cut me some slack, Jack." Says Scrappy. "I'm a growing puppy."

Lena Gasps. "I didn't know you had dogs."

"Rogs?" asked Scooby, looking around for other dogs than him and Scrappy. "Where?"

"I think she means us, Uncle Scooby." Scrappy clarifies.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Daphne asked.

"No," Lena explained. "It's just that...my employer Miss Lenoir...she keeps cats."

"Like, don't worry," said Shaggy. "Scooby's great with cats, right?"

"Huh?" asked Scooby, watching Shaggy nod. He then nods in agreement. "Oh, reah!"

"Yeah! Don't you worry, Lena. It'll take more than a few cats to bother Uncle Scooby!" Says Scrappy.

The ferry starts its river journey to Moonscar Island. On the trip, Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy stood outside to watch the view of the bayou. Even the teeniest bit of shadow in the early afternoon gives the gang both excitement and a sense of danger. While inside are Fred, Daphne, Velma and Jacques, Fred videotapes the bayou as they are passing by.

"Gosh," spoke Fred. "I sure hate to get lost in here."

"Well," Jacques chuckled. "Way back in the 1700s, pirates used this bayou to hide from the law. They know only a fool would come a'looking up in here."

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?" Velma asked.

Jacques says something in Cajin, then speaks in English. "He was the most famous one, him."

Back outside, Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy watch the view. Scooby looks down on the water and a catfish as big as a lion's head pops out of the surface.

"Ruys," said Scooby. "Ratfish."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Wow! That's the biggest catfish I've ever seen!" said Scrappy.

Jaqcues pops out of his window, watching the catfish.

"That's probably Big Mona," Jacques explained. "There ain't nobody never be able to catch her."

Suddenly, Big Mona sprayed water on Scooby. Flim Flam and Shaggy laughed at this hilarious moment.

"Guess that's one catfish who doesn't like dogs, Scooby my man." Says Flim Flam. Scrappy glares at Big Mona.

"Rotten ratfish," Scooby grumbled, still wet.

Big Mona used her tail to splash Scooby once again and then Scrappy.

"Alright, that's it!" Scrappy says. "Prepare to be filleted, Scrappy Doo style!"

Scooby growls and decides to go after the fish along with Scrappy. However, they were at the edge of falling off as Shaggy and Flim Flam both grabbed their collars.

"Whoops!" Says Scrappy.

"We got you, Scoob!" Shaggy shouted.

"Don't worry, Scrap!" Adds Flim Flam.

The four of them splashed into the water, catching the attention to a group of alligators. The alligators swim after the boys, thinking of them as their prey. The boys screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" Screams Daphne.

"Jacques!" Fred shouted. "You got to turn this thing around!"

"I'm trying, son!" shouted Jacques. "But she don't turn on no dime!"

Velma grabbed the safety ring.

"Hang on, guys!" She says as she throws it in the air and it lands in the water. The boys swam after it, but a gator dragged the safety ring into the swampy water. They gulped in fear, looking around for more gators. All seemed quiet, until the gators rose back up and chase the boys.

"Bring it on!" Scrappy says. "I'll make hand bags out of you!" Flim Flam grabs him and follows Shaggy and Scooby. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

A old, wooden fishing boat pulled up and a grungy man who appears to be a fisherman has a fish hook on hand. They think that the fisherman is going to kill them, but turns out, he stopped the gators from preying on the boys. The boys climbed onto the boat and the gators swim away. The boys are wet and shivering in fear, but they are thankful.

"L-l-l-l-like," Shaggy shivered. "T-t-t-t-thanks, m-m-m-m-mister."

"Yeah…" Flim Flam says between panting. "Thanks…"

"Should've let the gators eat ya," the fisherman growled. They looked up at his eyes and one eye appeared to be blind. "I can't stand tourists. Now your splashing chased Big Mona away!"

"Quit your grumbling, Snakebite!" shouted Jacques, pulling up next to the fishing boat.

"You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna did!"

"Says you!" shouted Snakebite, using his fish hook to splash at the gang.

"Not too friendly, is he?" asked Fred. Velma got water in her glasses and wipes them with her cleaning cloth.

"Hey! You can't do that to my pals!" Scrappy says.

Suddenly, a big, brown pig snorted at Scooby, scaring him.

"What is that?" Shaggy asked.

"This heres my hunting pig, Mojo," Snakebite explained.

"Hunting pig?" Shaggy asked.

"He's a lot better than any hound dog. Can smell a catfish a mile away."

"Oh yeah?" Says Scrappy in a challenging tone. "Well my Uncle Scooby can smell a catfish from THREE miles!"

They watch Mojo sniff towards the end of the boat and oink out that Big Mona is close by. Big Mona pops out and squirts at Mojo, but the water ended up landing on Scooby. Snakebite laughs heartily.

"A lot smarter than any dog, too."

Scrappy puts up his dukes and glares at Snakebite.

"Why don't you put your hunting pig where you're mouth is?" He says, but Flim Flam covers his mouth.

"Why don't YOU shut YOURS?" He hisses at the overeager puppy.

Snakebite uses his fish hook to grab Shaggy by his shirt. "Now, get these trespassing tourists off my boat. I got fishing to do!"

He lifts Shaggy close to Jacques' boat, dropping Shaggy to the floor. Flim Flam, Scrappy and Scooby jump aboard and Snakebite's boat takes off.

"That's ol' Snakebite Scruggs," said Jacques. "He think the bayou is his own private preserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no."

"Like, so we noticed," said Shaggy. "Suspicious character, eh Velma?"

"True," said Velma. "But he did save you from being eaten by alligators."

"Like, oh, yeah," Shaggy chuckled.

"But that still doesn't give him the right to treats us like that! Next time I see him, I'm giving him a punch in the eye, then a kick in the knee, then…then…"

Scrappy rambles for a while. Some time later, Scrappy has calmed down and stopped.


	5. Meeting Simone

"Moonscar Island," Jacques announced. "Dead ahead."

Everyone gathered around to see the island that is coming right in front of their eyes. Fred turns his camera on and captures a shot of the ferry coming to the dock.

When they reach the dock, they drive their vehicles out of the ferry. Shortly after, Jacques leaves.

"Hey, Miss Lena!" Jacques shouted. "You give my best to Miss Lenoir, you hear, chere?"

"I'll do that, Jacques!" Lena shouted back. "Thanks! Ready? Follow me and hang on. The road's a little bumpy."

So the gang followed Lena down the road. Lena's right about the road, but she didn't mention how bumpy it really is. Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy fly all over the back of the van, each hitting their heads on the roof or even each other.

"THIS is a LITTLE bumpy?" Scrappy says in a daze.

They reach a much smoother road, relieving everyone from their pain.

They drive up the hill and see a beautiful white house with an orange roof.

"Wow!" Daphne spoke. "There's our haunted house!"

They drive around the lot to look for a place to park. In the middle of the lot is a gardener planting.

"Are you getting all of this, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Yep," said Fred, shooting his camera. "Got it, Daph." As they slowly pull up Fred captures a shot with a porch surrounded by numerous cats. "Wow, Lena wasn't kidding. This place is CRAWLING with cats."

"Rats?" Scooby asked. He swiped the camera from Fred and zooms in a shot. He saw the cats from the camera. "RATS!" Scooby suddenly jumps out of the car and chases after the cats.

"Come back, Scoob!" Shaggy shouted.

"Uncle Scooby, wait!" Scrappy shouted at the same time as Shaggy.

The cats scream and escape under the porch. Scooby follows them and chases them from the floor, in and out, and through the new-planted garden, which ticks off the gardener.

"Hey, you mutt!" the man yelled. "I just planted those!"

The cats go under the wooden planter and Scooby gets his head caught under a wooden wheel.

"Rats!" He growls angrily.

"Scooby!" Daphne called out. "Leave them alone!"

A white cat meows and blows a raspberry on Scooby, which angers Scooby even more. He breaks himself free from the planter, which ended up demolished and pots are flying all over the place. Shaggy catches a pot of yellow daisies.

"Great with cats, huh?" Lena scowled. Shaggy and Scrappy chuckled nervously.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy cried. "Stop!"

"Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy cried at the same time as Shaggy. "Come back!"

The gardener wiped off the dirt from his brown working shirt.

"I spent a whole week on that planter," the man grumbled. The white cat runs underneath the man and Scooby runs him over. Scooby runs back to the man and wipes the dirt off his hair.

"Rexcuse me," said Scooby. He then growls and continues chasing the cat. The cat jumps onto a woman with short blond hair. Scooby brakes himself to stop, but ends up running into her to the ground.

"Miss Lenoir!" Lena shouted, running to her employer. The cat meows as it walks away. Shaggy caught Scooby by the collar to stop him from chasing any more cats. Flim Flam helps the gardener by getting him up. He took one arm and lifts him up.

"Gee, we're really sorry." Scrappy says to Miss Lenoir. "I guess being around cats is one thing Uncle Scooby's NOT so great at."

"Who brought these-these-dogs?!" Miss Lenoir called out, pointing angrily at Scooby and Scrappy. She speaks in a deeper, yet feminine Cajun accent.

"Rogs? Where?"

"I think she means us, Uncle Scooby."

"I'm terribly sorry," said Daphne. "We should've held on to him better. I'm Daphne Blake, of Coast to Coast. You know, the TV show."

"We do not have television on my island," Miss Lenoir explained. She grabs onto her necklace that resembles a cat's face. "Lena, what are they doing here?"

"It's all my fault, Miss Lenoir," said Lena. "I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house. So I thought-"

"You might show them mine. I see. Really, Lena."

"But your house is simply beautiful, Miss Lenoir," said Daphne. "Isn't it, Fred?"

"Picture perfect," said Fred. "Just how old is it?"

"It has been in my family for many generations," Miss Lenoir explained. "It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island."

Shaggy chuckled hysterically when she mentioned hot peppers.

"We've hit the preverbal chili pepper jackpot!" He says.

"So, Miss Lenoir," said Velma. "Is your house really-?"

"Haunted?" Miss Lenoir said. "Yes. It is a old house with restless spirits."

That ruined Scooby and Shaggy's appetite.

"We're welcome to look around...if you like."

"Would we ever!" Daphne and Scrappy exclaimed. "Do you mind us taping?" Asks Daphne

"No, of course not. In fact, I'll be most flattered." Says Miss Lenoir.

The gang walk up the porch.

"But, you have to do something about your...dogs."

"Like, food always keeps always Scooby occupied," said Shaggy.

"And I'm not in the habit of chasing cats." Says Scrappy.

"That's right." Adds Flim Flam.

"If it will keep your uncle from chasing my cats, you're welcome to my kitchen." Miss Lenoir says to Scrappy

"Groovy!" Shaggy exclaimed excitedly. "C'mon, Scoob!"

Scooby and Shaggy enter the house, looking for the kitchen. The gang watch the gardener repairing the garden. He is really upset by the mess.

"Sorry about all the damage, Lena," said Fred.

"Don't worry," said Lena. "Beau will take care of it."

"Beau?" asked Daphne.

"Our new gardener."

Daphne and Velma turned their heads and watch Beau cleaning up the mess.

"I'll take care of it…" Beau grumbles in a mocking tone. "New gardener…"


	6. The haunting begins

Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy enter the kitchen. Scooby sniffs around and finds a few cat food bowls laying on the floor.

"Rat food?" said Scooby. "Ruck!"

"Forget the catfood, Scoob," said Shaggy. "There's a lot better chow in this kitchen." He lifts up a pot and takes a sniff. He sees Lena pouring lemonade. "Smells great. It's gumbo, isn't it?"

"You do know your food," said Lena.

"Like, we've traveled the world in our stomachs. Mind if we have a taste?"

"Of course not," said Lena, walking away with the tray of lemonade. "Let me know how you like it."

Shaggy pours the gumbo into a huge bowl and takes a sip from the ladle.

"Wow, that looks good." Scrappy says.

"Well?" Flim Flam asks Shaggy.

"Like, not bad," said Shaggy. "But I think it needs a little more spice. Do you think so, Scoob?"

"Ruh-huh," said Scooby. He just lapped up the entire bowl of gumbo, some dripping down from his mouth.

The boys enter the pantry and uncover a jar of pickled peppers.

"These poppies ought to do the trick." Says Shaggy.

Everyone sits around the living room, near the fireplace and drinking lemonade.

"Mmm, delicious lemonade, Lena." Fred says.

"Why, thank you." Says Lena.

Daphne starts to ask. "So, how long have you worked for M—"

Suddenly, they hear screaming coming from the kitchen.

Velma gasps. "The guys!"

Worrying that something terrible has happened, they rushed to the kitchen.

Scooby drank all the lemonade from a glass pitcher, Flim Flam and Scrappy lay over the sink, taking turns drinking straight from the faucet and Shaggy drank all the water from a large plastic container to relive themselves from the ultimate spiciness of the hot peppers.

"Like, that was some hot pepper," spoke Shaggy, sighing with relief.

"Those were Moonscar Island peppers," said Lena. Everyone was relieved that no harm has come to Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said there were the hottest peppers in Louisiana," said Miss Lenoir.

"With all the screaming," said Fred. "We thought you might've seen a ghost!"

"If we do," said Shaggy. "You'll be first to know."

"Sorry for the interruptions, Miss Lenoir," said Daphne.

"Please, call me Simone."

"Hey! What's with all the screaming?!" An irritable voice sounds. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam's eyes go wide when they see three ghosts come into the room through the wall. One had brown hair with an orange hat, another had a pink, backwards cap and the third had a green aviator hat. "How're we supposed to do our jobs if—Oh, sorry Miss Lenoir, we didn't know you had company."

"That is quite alright, Freako." Says Miss Lenoir.

"Are—are-are those…REAL ghosts?" Daphne says as Fred rises the camera.

"Not just any ghosts, ma'am! We're the Boo Brothers! Expert ghost exterminators!"

"YOU'RE ghost exterminators?" Asks Velma. "But aren't you ghosts yourselves?"

"Well, sure we're ghosts." Says Freako. "Takes one to catch one, you know."

Shaggy had been too busy recovering from the peppers to say anything, but now he, Scooby and Scrappy were looking at them with smiles.

"Like, Freako! Shrieko! Meeko!"

This got the Boo Brothers' attention.

"Well, as I not live and breathe! Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy!" Says Freako.

"Long time, no see, guys." Says Shrieko.

"It sure has been." Adds Meeko.

"Like, it's good to see you again." Says Shaggy.

"Reah!" Adds Scooby.

"Still in the ghost hunting business, huh?" Asks Scrappy.

"You better believe it." Says Freako.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy!" Daphne finally pipes in. She, Fred, Velma and Flim Flam couldn't believe they weren't terrified of these ghosts. "You KNOW them?"

Shaggy chuckles nervously. "Oh yeah, I guess we never told you about them. We met the Boo Brothers when we went to my Uncle Beauregard's old place."

"Yeah, you told us about THAT." Fred said. "But you didn't tell us about THEM."

"Like, I didn't think you'd believe us." Shaggy admitted.

"These your pals?" Asks Shrieko.

"Oh!" Shaggy says. "Right. Guys, this is Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam. Gang, this is Freako, Shrieko and Meeko, the Boo Brothers."

"Uh…nice to meet you." Daphne says nervously. Fred lowers the camera.

"Hey, why'd you lower the camera?" Asks Freako. "I was gonna show my good side."

"What good side?" Says Shrieko.

"THIS one!" Freako says before smacking Shrieko with the full force of his hand, causing Shrieko's head to spin before he stops it with his hands.

"Like, you guys haven't changed a bit…" Says Shaggy.

"Yeah, you're just as goofy as ever…" Says Scrappy. "By the way, what are you even doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asks Freako. "We were hired to catch ghosts."

"It is true." Says Miss Lenoir. "I hired the Boo Brothers to get rid of the ghosts in the house."

"Don't do THAT!" Says Daphne. "We won't have anything to shoot for our segment."

"Why not film US?" Asks Freako. "WE'RE ghosts.

"Er, sorry guys, we're here to shoot LOCAL spooks." Says Daphne.

"Oh." Say the Boo Brothers, slightly dejected.

"But." Says Daphne. "If Shaggy and Scooby of all people think you're nice, than so do we."

"Aw, shucks." The Boo Brothers say, smiling.

"Shall we continue our tour of the house?" Asks Miss Lenoir.

"Great, Miss-uh, Simone!" Daphne exclaimed, grabbing Fred's hand. Everybody follows Simone, turning their heads over to Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy one last time to ensure they are all right.

"Maybe you guys should stay away from those peppers." said Velma.

"Right," said Shaggy. "We'll just stick with the gumbo, if you don't mind, Lena."

"Of course not," said Lena, exiting the kitchen. "I'm glad you like it, help yourselves.

"And WE'LL get back to work." Freako says. "Nice seeing you guys again. C'mon, Boo Brothers! We got ghosts to catch!"

Shrieko and Meeko salute.

"Right, Freako!" They both say as they leave the room through the wall.

"Wow." Says Flim Flam. "I didn't think there were ANY ghosts Shaggy and Scooby weren't afraid of."

"Hey." Says Scrappy. "My Uncle Scooby isn't afraid of ANYthing. But yeah, the Boo Brothers are nice, clumsy, but nice."

Shaggy opened the jar and picked up a pickled pepper, offering it to Scooby.

"C'mon," said Shaggy mischievously. "I dare you."

"Ruh-uh," said Scooby, shaking his head. "Rou first."

"Not chicken, are you buddy?" said Shaggy. "Old pal?"

Flim Flam looks at Scrappy mischievously.

"Hey Scrappy." Says Flim Flam. "I bet you can't eat a whole pepper in one gulp."

"You're on." Says Scrappy, accepting the challenge.

Suddenly, they feel ice-cold air blowing around them. Unbeknownst to them, a small ghostly aura flies around the cabinet. The boys started shivering.

"Like, that's funny," spoke Shaggy. "A second ago, I was on fire. And now it's FREEZING."

"R-R-Reah!" Scooby shivered. "Freezing!"

"Did someone turn on the air conditioner?" Scrappy asked, shivering and keeping himself warm. "Because it feels like we're in Antarctica."

"Try the vacuum of space!" Flim Flam quips.

"Tell you what," said Shaggy, splitting two peppers. "Like, we'll split these big ones. That'll warm us up."

A ghostly aura begins to write on the wooden wall, which caught the boys' attention. As it writes, the boys are preparing for another scream.

Meanwhile, Simone and Lena gives the gang a tour of the library. Everyone was admiring the elegance and how many books Simone has.

"Now this is a great library, Simone." Says Velma.

Suddenly they hear screaming from the kitchen...again.

"NOW what?" Asks Daphne.

The gang and the Boo Brothers rushed back into the kitchen and see the pantry door shaking like there was an earthquake happening. Daphne opens the door and they see Scooby, Shaggy and Flim Flam shiver in fear, while Scrappy was being held by Flim Flam, keeping him from going after the ghost.

"Peppers again?!" Freako asked.

"Ruh-uh," Scooby responded. "Writing."

"Writing?" Velma asked.

"What writing?" Meeko asks.

"L-L-Like, ghost writing!" Shaggy exclaimed. He pointed at the wall, where they see writing that said "GET OUT". "See? This place IS haunted!"

Fred and Velma gasped in horror, but Daphne and the Boo Brothers have gotten overly excited.

"Fred, get a shot of that!" said Daphne.

"Jinkies." Velma says.

"Jinkies?" Asks Shrieko. "What's that mean?"

"It means shut up and search the room! The ghost might still be here!" Freako says as he and the others start looking.

"Simone, could you come stand next to me please?" Daphne asks.

Daphne takes out her hairbrush and brushes her hair. Velma looks at the wall very curiously until Daphne beckons her to get out of the shot. Fred repositions himself and aims at Daphne and Simone in front of the wall.

"Here we are in Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen," spoke Daphne in a graceful tone since she is a reporter. "Where we have had our first encounter with the supernatural spirits of Moonscar Mansion. You can feel the chill in the air."

Suddenly a gust of wind pops in. Daphne squints her eyes from the air, unknowing that the aura returns and writes another message on the wall.

"Cut! Who opened a window?"

"Nobody," said Scrappy. "Look!"

"BEWARE," said Fred, reading the message.

"Wow! Is this great stuff of what?!" Says Daphne.

"R-Right," said Shaggy, still shivering. "Like, great."

"Now we gotcha!" Freako suddenly shouts. The Boo Brothers fly past Daphne, stopping near the kitchen door. "Nuts, it got away!"

"The haunting might just be starting," Simone explained. "After sundown, the ghosts get more restless."

Velma went back towards the wall, carefully examining it. Velma knocks the wall.

"Hmm." Says Velma. "This seems pretty solid."

Daphne takes her hairbrush out again to fix her hair.

"Keep rolling, Fred," said Daphne. "Maybe we'll have another ghostly manifestation!"

Fred whirled his camera around.

"Freddie, I'm over here."

"It's Velma!" Fred exclaimed.

"She's floating!" Adds Scrappy.

Velma is levitating 10 inches off the floor! The gang gasped in horror except for Fred.

"We've been levitated before." He says. "And there's always a magnet or wire somewhere."

"No wires here, Fred!" Says Velma.

Meeko flies above Velma and checks.

"She's right." He says.

Once again, Daphne gets overexcited by all of this, getting the reports she really needs for her show.

"Wow, a real case of levitation! This just gets better and better!" Daphne shouts.

"Maybe from where you're standing," said Velma. "Anybody wanna try getting me down?"

Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam, Scrappy and the Boo Brothers come up to Velma, still floating in the air.

"Sure thing." Says Shaggy. "C'mon Scoob."

"Don't worry, Velma!" Says Scrappy. "We'll get you down."

"Boo Brothers to the rescue!" Freako proclaims.

Suddenly, the levitation stops and Velma lands on Scooby after falling through Shrieko, causing him to laugh hysterically.

"Don't do that!" He says between laughter. He keeps laughing until Freako bashes his head into his chest cavity.

"Pipe down." Freako says, annoyed.

"Nice catch, Scooby," said Velma. "Thanks."

"You're relcome." Scooby says in a daze.


	7. Ghostly reveal

The gang watch the clip that Fred has recorded when the wind was suddenly blowing in and the writing occurred. They are trying to catch how it happened during the shot and where the ghostly aura come from. Finally, Daphne spotted something.

"Play it again, Fred," said Daphne. "I think I saw something."

"Sure." Fred says as he rewinds the clip one final time and pauses the part when Daphne shouted out "Who opened a window?".

"There!" Daphne exclaimed. "Could you enhance this shot?"

"Yeah." Fred says. "Let me darken the image a little, bring up the sharpness a bit and…" He presses a couple of buttons to enhance, sharpen, and brighten the shot. Finally, they uncover something-a pirate ghost! "Hey."

"It looks like…a ghost." Says Velma.

"That's the ghost we almost caught!" Says Freako.

"It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar," said Simone. "Here, let me show you." Simone went to the nearest bookshelf and takes out a book that contains Moonscar's portrait.

"This is the portrait of Morgan LeCrite," Simone explained. "The moon-shaped scar is why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar."

"That's him, all right," said Velma. "And he wants us out."

"Like," said Shaggy. "We'll be happy to get out." Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Says YOU!" Says Freako.

"A real pirate ghost!" Daphne shouted excitedly. "Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone!"

"So, you're not going to heed Moonscar's threat?" Simone asked.

"Are you kidding?" Daphne chuckled. "We don't get scared off that easy."

"Like," Shaggy spoke. "We do."

"Don't be silly, Shaggy." Says Scrappy. "NOTHING scares my Uncle Scooby!"

"Besides," Fred spoke. "It's probably a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit."

"No, it's defiantly a real ghost." Says Meeko.

"I agree, if it wasn't, why would it only show up on the tape?" Daphne asked.

"That's the mystery," said Velma.

"But there's always a logical explanation for these things," Fred pointed out.

"Is he always like this…?" Freako deadpans.

Suddenly, they hear a mysterious and suspicious growling.

"What's that?" asked Simone.

"Like, there's a logical explanation for the growling in our stomachs," said Shaggy. "We're hungry and we're gonna get some food. To go!"

Scooby and Shaggy rush back into the kitchen, Flim Flam and Scrappy following them.

Shaggy and Scooby are prepping a picnic basket, filling it up with various goods, from homemade potato salad to a couple jars of pickled peppers, and one 20 foot long sandwich. However, the sandwich doesn't fit the basket, so Scooby and Shaggy eat up each side of the sandwich into a smaller 5 foot sandwich.

After they prepped the basket, they are about to leave the kitchen, only to bump into Velma.

"Like, what are YOU doing back here, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm going to take another look at the wall," said Velma.

"What's to look at?" Shaggy said. "It's pretty to clear that the ghost wants us out. C'mon, guys, let's go."

"Coming." Says Flim Flam.

Velma leans against the wall and starts picking at it.

"It isn't hollow." Velma says to herself. But maybe…"

The wall starts to peel off.

"There's something under here."

Velma sees a spatula and begins scrapping it. Velma peels off the wall and sees dull red letters appearing one at the time.

"M…A…"

M...A...E...L...S...T...R...O...M...

Lena comes in with a tray of empty glasses and gasps in horror.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?!" Lena cried.

"Jinkies," said Velma, smiling. "Guess I got carried away."

Later on, Velma reads the page that contains Morgan Moonscar's portrait. However, Simone, Lena, Daphne and the Boo Brothers are very upset with the ruined wall. Fred captures a shot of the wall that says MAELSTROM.

"Bingo!" Velma shouts.

"Would you mind telling me why you destroyed half my kitchen?" Simone asked.

"Yeah Velma." Says Daphne. "Let us in on it."

"Yeah!" Freako says. "How're we supposed to catch the ghost if you trash the haunting site?"

"Whoever heard of a ghost haunting a pile of rubble?" Meeko asks rhetorically.

"Some ghosts haunt junk yards." Shrieko says.

"You mean like the junk you have for a brain?" Freako asks before pulling Shrieko's nose and letting go, making it snap back and send Shrieko's head flying backwards before flying back into place.

"Well," said Velma, reading the book. "According to this book, the MAELSTROM was the name of Morgan Moonscar's pirate ship."

"I'm not surprised," said Simone. "Parts of this house are quite old. Pieces of the pirate ship could've been used in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure on this island, though it was...never found."

"Treasure?" Fred asked. "AHA! I knew it! It's some guy disguised as a pirate ghost trying to scare everyone off the island!"

The silence came in the room, everyone is staring at Fred blankly.

"Or, it's a REAL ghost WE'RE trying to CATCH!" Says Freako.


	8. Zombie chase

Shaggy eats a small Moonscar Island Pepper. He gets overwhelmed with the heat in his mouth and tries to pants it out.

"Like, your turn pal." He manages to say.

Scooby eats it from Shaggy's hand. Scooby enjoys the flavor but a second later, fire comes out from his mouth. He looks for something to cool his mouth down and sees Shaggy's sandwich. He attempts to take a bite, but Shaggy dodges it.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Like, don't use my sandwich to wash it down. Eat some of that Creole potato salad."

Flim Flam eats a pepper, and immediately tries to cool down the fire in his mouth with a glass of lemondade.

"Ha! Lightweight!" Mocks Scrappy.

"Oh yeah?" Says Flim Flam. "Let's see you do better!"

Scrappy takes that as a challenge and downs two peppers. Some time later, he tries to resist the heat, but he eventually succumbs and fire spews from his mouth. He lifts the whole pitcher and starts to guzzle it down. Flim Flam laughs.

"It's…not funny!" Scrappy says between gulps.

Scooby looks for the potato salad when he sees three of Simone's cats eating some from the bowl.

"Rats," he growled angrily. The cats meowed in fear and ran away. Scooby begins chasing them all around the garden, causing more debris than last time. Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy left their picnic behind to stop Scooby from chasing any more of Simone's cats. Flim Flam and Scrappy keep up with Scooby and Shaggy stays behind to clean the mess up.

"Come back, Uncle Scooby!" Says Scrappy.

"That grouchy gardener isn't going to be happy about this," said Shaggy.

The cats went inside an old log as their hiding spot. Scooby slipped on the mud and got himself stuck inside the log. The cats laughed at his humiliation. He finally frees himself but discovers he has a frog stuck on top of his head.

"Hey," said Scrappy. "Get off my Uncle Scooby, you dumb frog."

Scooby makes many attempts to get the frog off of his head. He pulls on the legs and finally, the frog lets him go. However, the frog pushed him into a tree and his face comes out bloated. He sticks his thumb into his mouth to blow out his bloated face and his face later turns into an accordion.

The cats laughs at him once again, making Scooby even more angry. The chase resumes. Shaggy was able to catch up with Flim Flam, Scrappy and Scooby but later, he stops to take a breather.

"Come back, Scoob!" Shaggy shouted. He finds himself standing next to a pepper tree. "Oh, man...I can't pass up a hot opportunity like this."

The chase abruptly ends when Scooby splashes into the swampy water while Flim Flam and Scrappy stop in time. Big Mona was swimming, but Scooby scared her away. He rises up to the surface, spitting up the nasty-tasting water and wiping away the icky green stuff from his face.

"Uncle Scooby, are you okay?" Asks Scrappy.

"Hey!" The voice comes from Snakebite Scruggs. "You scared away Big Mona!"

"Sorry." Scooby apologized.

"Why don't you go hook yourself, you sourpuss?" Says Scrappy, earning a facepalm from Flim Flam.

"Darn tourists," Snakebite muttered. "Get 'em, Mojo!"

Mojo comes out from the bushes and charges at the boys.

"Ruh-Roh!" Scooby says.

The boys screamed and run away, only for the pig to come after them. Scrappy stays and puts up his dukes.

"I'm not scared!" He says. "I'll make porkchops out of you!" He takes another look at the charging mojo and gulps. "Or not…" He runs after the others.

Shaggy was picking some peppers when Flim Flam, Scrappy and Scooby passed by him.

"Like, what's the matter, guys?" Shaggy asked. "Not afraid of a few cats, are ya?"

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shouted. "Rojo!"

"Rojo?" Shaggy asked, confused. He hears the pig snorting and coming his way fast. Shaggy joins the boys on the run. "ZOINKS! You mean MOJO!"

The boys ran all around the swampy woods until it ends when they fall into a big and deep hole.

"YIKES!" Shouts Scrappy.

The pigs snorted in victory.

"Zoinks," said Shaggy. "How humiliating, chased into a hole by one third of a BLT."

Scrappy's upper body is stuck in the ground, Flim Flam pulls him out.

"Ptooie! Thanks, Flim Flam." He says as Flim Flam sets him down. "Oh, I'm gonna SPLAT that pig if I ever see him again!"

"Is that why you were running from him with the rest of us?" Flim Flam said with a snarky smile.

"Hey!" Scrappy said. "I just decided to let him off with a warning, is all!"

"Sure, you did." Flim Flam says, rolling his eyes.

Mojo shoves huge amounts of dirt at the boys and takes off.

"Hey!" Scrappy says. "Just you wait, tusk face! I'm gonna make you a STUFFED pig when we get out of here!"

The boys are struggling to reach the top.

"Like, hang on," said Shaggy, pulling on a root. "I'll have us out in a sec."

"Ri rope so," said Scooby.

Shaggy was almost to the top, but then, the root broke and they both feel down once again. Tons of dirt and small rocks fall on their heads.

"You guys okay?" Flim Flam says.

They rose their dirty heads up and discover a skeletal arm hanging loose.

"Whoa! We're are in a grave!" Shouts Flim Flam.

Suddenly, a creepy green aura surrounds the grave and takes possession of the skeleton.

"L-L-L-Like, w-w-what's going o-o-on?" Shaggy asked, frightened.

"Ri-Ri ron't know," Scooby stuttered.

The skeleton comes out and piece by piece the bones connect together into a body. Then itss moaning is heard while its flesh and clothes form. They see a moon-shaped scar on its face-the zombie of Morgan Moonscar has come to life!

"Wow! A zombie!" Scrappy says excitedly.

Shaggy and Flim Flam, who grabs Scrappy, rushed out of the grave and leave Scooby behind.

"Raggy?!" Scooby asks.

He cowers until Shaggy comes back and lifts Scooby out. They run back to the house. They were almost to the house when they bumped into Beau, the gardener.

"Like, are we glad to see you!" Shaggy said excitedly, relieving from fear.

"What are you doing out here?" Beau asked. "Ruining more of my flowerbeds?"

"If you want to plant something," Shaggy said. "Like, there's a dead guy following us!"

"Reah!" Scooby pointed out. "Read ruy!"

"Where?" Beau asked. "I don't see anything."

"Honest, there really WAS a zombie!" Scrappy says.

Suddenly, there is rustling from the bushes. The boys and the gardener gasp if a wild animal, namely Mojo, is coming after them. Turns out it was the gang and Boo Brothers.

"What's going on, guys?" Velma asked.

"We can hear you screaming all the way to the house," said Freako.

"Oh. It's you guys." Flim Flam sighed in relief.

"Tell 'em about the zombie, Shaggy!" Says Scrappy.

"Like, it was horrible," Shaggy explained. Scooby started to imitate a zombie. "That pirate Moonscar was, like, nothing but bones! And then-and then, he got worse...like a zombie!"

"Oh, dear!" Simone exclaimed.

"A zombie?" Freako asks. "You know what this means, boys?"

"Yeah." Says Shrieko. "Captain Moonscar needs moisturizer." Shrieko laughs at his own joke until Freako pulls his aviators hat over his eyes.

"No, ding-a-ling!" Freako says. "It means the ghost has re-inhabited his original body! That'll make him harder to catch."

"Where did all of this happen?" Fred asked.

Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and Flim Flam points out the path where they ran from.


	9. Staying the night

The boys showed everyone the big, deep grave, but all they saw was nothing.

"Well, there's nothing in here now," said Fred. "Are you sure you saw a zombie?"

"Like, we know a zombie when we see one," said Shaggy.

"Reah," Scooby nodded. "Rombie."

"And then we ran into him," said Shaggy.

Velma turned around and sees Beau standing there. The girl is beginning to feel suspicious about him.

"What were you doing out here?" Velma asked.

"My job," Beau explained. "I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink and I came back to find THESE four."

"What were you planting?" Velma asked. "Elephants? That hole is huge!"

Beau picked up his shovel and left the area. Velma looks at him again very suspiciously.

"There's something suspicious about that gardener." She says.

Daphne was blushing while looking at Beau.

"Yeah, he is suspicious." She says. "But he IS kind of cute."

This made Fred jealous.

"Well, uh," Fred spoke. "if we're all through here, maybe we should get going?"

"Like, that's a great idea, Fred," said Shaggy.

"Get going?!" Daphne exclaimed. "No way! This place gets more interesting by the minute!"

"But it's getting close to sunset," Simone spoke, pointing at the sun reaching dusk. "And the ferry doesn't run at night."

"Like, we do!" Shaggy said.

"Come on Shaggy, we can handle a zombie!" Says Scrappy.

"I agree with Scrappy." Says Flim Flam. "We can outrun him easily."

"And WE'VE still got ghosts to catch." Says Freako.

"Besides," Says Simone. "We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for the night."

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"I couldn't let you leave without offering some of our famous Southern hospitality-that is, if Lena doesn't mind some extra guests."

"Sure thing, Miss Lenoir," said Lena. "I'll start dinner."

"Rinner?" Said Scooby.

"Like, why didn't you say so?" said Shaggy.

The clouds are covered with the bright orange glow of dusk. The owls are flying in, awaking from their daytime sleep and the crickets are beginning to play their nightfall chirp.

Inside the house, Lena leads everyone to their rooms. The Boo Brothers are no longer with them.

"And this is your room." Lena says to Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy. "I hope Y'all will be comfortable."

"Thanks, Lena." Shaggy says. "Like, what time's dinner?"

Lena laughs.

"Well, I have never met a pair who ate so much."

"Like, being in a state of constant terror, makes us constantly hungry."

"Reah, ronstantly."

Lena walks back out to Daphne and Fred.

"Your room is this way, Fred." Lena says.

Once in another room.

"You'll have a beautiful view of the harvest moon tonight." Lena says. "I hope you'll be comfortable here."

"Uh… Thanks, Lena." Stutters Fred. "I'm sure I will."

Lena opens an opposite door.

"And this is your room, Miss Blake." She says.

Daphne enters her room.

"Thanks, Miss—" But Lena was gone. She must have went to start making dinner after she put everyone into their rooms.


	10. Return of the ghouls

Shaggy takes out his suitcase and opens it up to reveal more identical green shirts. Scooby watches out the window, staring at an owl.

"Like, maybe I should dress for dinner," said Shaggy. "Eh, Scoob?"

An owl hoots.

"Like me, that's who."

The owl hoots with Scooby hooting back.

"Whatcha looking at Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy says, then sees the owl. "Neat, an owl."

Scooby started imitating the owl's movements, from grooming its feathers to giving out a huge stare with it big eyes. It also spins it head around. Scooby attempts to spin his head but got stuck. Scrappy giggles.

"Like, quit bothering the wildlife, buddy."

Shaggy changes his shirt to a brighter and clean one.

"Well, how do I look?" Shaggy asked. "Am I gonna turn a few heads or what?"

Scooby twists out of control and finally restored himself to normal.

"True rhat," Scooby responded.

Shaggy looks himself in a mirror

"Boy, do I need a trim." He says. He picks up a pair of small scissors and make a few cuts. "Like, much better."

"You're a man of simple needs, Shaggy." Says Flim Flam. "I've always admired that about you."

Suddenly, another zombie-ghost appears, coming from Shaggy's mirror! The ghost looks like a soldier from the war.

"GET AWAYYYYY..."

The boys shivered in fear once again.

"Like, w-who's that?" Shaggy asks.

"I-I ron't know!" Says Scooby.

"GET AWAY!"

"How about YOU get away before I SPLAT you?" Scrappy says.

"Not a good time, Scrappy!" Flim Flam says as he grabs Scrappy and he and the boys rush out of the room in terror.

Fred was trying out his old ascot.

"Nah." He says, shaking his head. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy barged into the room and jump on him. Fred was having a hard time carrying the boys and they all fell on Simone who was walking down the hall. Flim Flam and Scrappy watches in the hallway with worry on their faces. Simone was furious.

"Get this beast off of me!" Simone shouted.

"We're terribly sorry!" Fred apologized. Velma and Daphne come out to investigate the noise.

"Rorry," Scooby apologized, trying to make it up to Simone. Unfortunately, Simone is still angry.

"That's quite enough!"

Velma and Daphne help Simone get up.

"Freddie," said Daphne. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Uh-" Fred spoke, unsure what just happened. "Scooby and Shaggy-"

"Saw another ghost!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Shaggy carefully opened the door.

"In here."

Everyone enters. There seems to be nothing unusual in this room and no sign of the ghost anywhere.

"I don't see anything." Daphne says.

"Like, in the mirror," Shaggy spoke in fear. "It's some Civil War guy."

"Well, there's nothing in the mirror now, guys," Fred pointed out.

Daphne and Velma take a look around the mirror, from top to bottom.

"There's nothing behind the mirror either," said Velma. She takes a deeper look. "Wait a minute."

Velma moves up the mirror and sees something.

"There's something under this dust."

She blows on it and Scooby reacts to the dust by sneezing on the mirror, causing it to spin and smack Velma. Her glasses are crooked and dusty.

"Rexcuse me."

"That's okay, Scooby," said Velma.

She reaches into her pocket to dig for her cleaning cloth, but she doesn't seem to find it.

"Hmm, must've lost my eyeglass cleaning cloth."

Scooby takes her glasses and cleans them with his tail. He gives them back to her.

"Oh, thanks Scooby."

"That's my Uncle Scooby, always putting others before himself." Says Scrappy.

"Hey look!" Velma says.

She reads what the plaque on the mirror has displayed.

"PROPERTY OF COLONEL JACKSON T. PETTIGREW 8TH LOUISIANA. Hmm, that sounds like a Civil War regiment," said Velma.

"There were Confederate barracks on this island," Simone explained.

"Hey!" Freako's voice shouts as he and the others come into the room through the wall. "Did any of you see the ghost of a civil war soldier go by here?"

"Too late, he's already gone." Flim Flam tells them.

Freako glares at Meeko.

"I TOLD you not to stop for gumbo!"

"Sorry, I was hungry." Meeko apologizes.

"Maybe you guys saw something after all." Velma says to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, ghost pirates!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Ghost soldiers! What's next?"

"Dinner!" Lena shouted. Lena appears at the threshold. "From all the screaming up here, I'd say you two must be starving."

Shaggy and Scooby are happy to hear this, but then the lights go out.

"Now what?" Says Freako.

"Did the power go out?" Asks Daphne as Shaggy and Scooby huddle in fear.

"I don't know." Says Lena.

They step out into the hall.

"Let's feel around for a light switch." Says Fred. They split up and feel for a light switch. A door near Daphne slowly opens with a creak. She looks nervously at it. There's a low growling sound coming from the room.

"Uh…H-hello…?" She says. Suddenly, two pairs of glowing red eyes appear, followed by a snarl. Daphne gasps in fear as a silhouetted creature with sharp teeth jumps out and menaces toward Daphne, who screams and runs away. Velma is feeling for a light switch. Suddenly, a door opens and a hand comes out and grabs her.

"Jinkies!" She shouts as she gets free and backs away. Another red eyed figure slowly steps out. This one was taller and it groaned menacingly at Velma as it walks toward her with its arms outstretched. Velma turns and runs. Fred was trying to use the camera's flash light to look for a light switch. Just then a bat swoops around him. He tries to shoo it away.

"Guess Simone has a bat problem."

The bat flies a few feet in front of Fred and there's a sudden puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, another red eyed figure is where the bat used to be and it hisses at Fred, baring long fangs at him. Fred screams and runs off. Flim Flam had lost track of Scrappy, so now he had to find a light switch AND his puppy.

"Scrappy? Scrappy Doo, where are you?" He calls out. He then hears small footsteps from straight ahead. He squints his eyes to try and see who it is, but all he sees a silhouetted figure just a little shorter than him. Was it Scrappy? He is about to ask when the figure opens red eyes and utters a ghastly moan. Definitely NOT Scrappy. Flim Flam gasps, steps back in fear as the figure slowly menaces toward him then turns and runs.

Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam run screaming down the hall from opposite sides until they slam into each other. They fall to the floor, then get up again.

"What are YOU running from?" They ask each other at the same time. "THAT!" They all point behind the other, then turn around and back away in fear as the figures had caught up with them and were stalking toward them with roars, moans and hisses. Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Simone and Lena run to the others after hearing the screaming, but stop when they see the figures. Shaggy and Scooby are huddled in fear. Scrappy is about to attack the figures, but Scooby stops him. Just then, another eerie wind blows through the hall and another red eyed figure appears, this one was no doubt, another ghost. It emits an ghostly wail, which frightens everyone even more. The other figures don't seem to mind. The Boo Brothers arrive.

"Grab that ghost!" Freako says before he, Shrieko and Meeko fly at the floating figure, who turns its head all the way around, inhales and blows a powerful gust of wind at the Boo Brothers, which blows them back down the hall.

"Foolish ones!" The floating figure speaks in a female voice. "This island is not for mortals! Leave this place or you are DOOMED!" The figures laughs an insane-sounding, high-pitched loud giggle. This causes Shaggy and Scooby to stop shaking and Scrappy to calm down a bit.

"Like, Scoob! Did you hear that laugh?"

"Reah!"

Daphne, Fred, Velma and Flim Flam shake and moan in fear. The other figures snarl at them, one of the shorter ones howls.

"Wait…I recognize that howl!" Shaggy says.

"You don't think…" Scrappy says. Scrappy than sees something on the wall. It was a light switch. He runs and jumps up to and flips it. The lights go on. The figures eyes were no longer glowing and they were revealed to be five young monster girls.

"Hey! Who turned on the lights?" The ghost girl asks.

Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy runs up to them. "Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Phantasma, Tanis! Like, is that you?" Shaggy says in a happy tone. The monster girls look over to the source of the voice and smile too.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Scrappy?" Says Tanis with a smile. The girls run up to meet them. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam blink a couple of times, having gotten over their fear and look over at the odd scene. Shaggy and Scooby looked HAPPY to see these monsters, and, just like with the Boo Brothers, they WEREN'T scared of them. After a while, they figured THEY were friendly too and walk uneasily over to the sight.

"Like, it's been SO long." Says Shaggy.

"Sure has, coach." Elsa says.

"It's fang-tastic to see you three again!" Says Sibella.

"It's great seeing you girls again too!" Says Scrappy.

"What a howl!" Says Winnie. "We didn't expect to see YOU guys here."

"Re ridn't rexpect to see YOU." Says Scooby.

"Like, what are YOU doing here in Louisiana?" Asks Shaggy. "Are you here by yourselves?

"No." Says Sibella. "Miss Grimwood is in New Orleans, doing some late night shopping. We're here for a special field trip, to practice our scaring techniques. We learned Miss Lenoir's house was the perfect haunting site."

"We're also here on vacation." Says Elsa.

"But we didn't know YOU would be three of her guests." Pipes in Phantasma.

"We just came up with the plan to frighten away anyone who came down this hall tonight." Adds Winnie.

"Like, no real harm done. And you really scared the gang." Says Shaggy. The girls look back at Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam, who wave nervously at them.

"Oh, are they friends of yours…?" Says Sibella, starting to feel guilty.

"Oh, yeah." Shaggy says, then addresses the gang. "Gang, I'd like you to meet Sibella, Winnie, Elsa Frankenteen, Phantasma and Tanis."

"Hello." Says Sibella.

"Yo." Says Winnie.

"Hi." Says Elsa.

"Hi there." Says Phantasma.

"Hello." Says Tanis.

"Girls." Says Shaggy. "This is Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam."

"Uh… Nice to meet you." Daphne says, still a little shaken.

"But how do YOU three know them?" Fred asks Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy.

"Probably something ELSE they didn't tell us about that coaching job they took." Velma says.

"Cut him some slack, Velma." Says Daphne. "He probably didn't think we'd believe him."

Shaggy looks down nervously, then looks up at the gang.

"Like, it's true. We met the girls when it turned out I'd be working as a coach for Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls. More like for Ghouls." Shaggy laughs before continuing. "At first, we WERE terrified of them, but we, like, got to know them better and we became friends."

"GOOD friends." Says Scrappy.

"Re rest." Adds Scooby.

Flim Flam, who had calmed down, smiles and walks up to the girls.

"Well, if the guys think you gals are okay," He says. "then you're good in my book too. Nice to meet'cha!"

"You too, Flim Flam." Says Winnie.

Fred, Daphne and Velma smile.

"You know what? Any friends of Shaggy and Scooby are friends of ours." Says Velma.

"Yeah." Freako says as he, Shrieko and Meeko finally come back down the hall. They must have been blown pretty far away. "Any pals of Shaggy and Scooby are pals of the Boo Brothers."

"We've heard about you guys." Phantasma says. "You're pretty darn good ghost hunters."

"Even if you ARE clumsy…" Elsa deadpans. Then she turns to the gang. 'Sorry for the scare…"

"Don't worry about it, nobody got hurt." Says Fred. "And if you ask me, I'd say your technique is definitely improving."

The girls smile with pride at this. Simone and Lena walks up.

"Now that that's over with, perhaps you girls would like to join us for dinner?"

"Really?" Says Sibella. "You don't mind?"

"The more the merrier." She says. "Don't you agree, Lena?"

"Of course." Says Lena.

"Thank you, Miss Lenoir!" Says Tanis.

"Anytime." She says. "And please, call me Simone."

Everyone gathered at the dining room where they see a table filled to delicious entrees and side dishes Lena prepared. A pot full of sweet gumbo, fluffy biscuits, crawfish, and potato casserole.

"Your dining room is beautiful, Simone." Says Daphne.

"Thank you, Daphne." Simone says. "But I'm afraid your…dogs will have to eat in the kitchen."

"Rogs? Where?"

"I think she means us, Uncle Scooby."

"Like, come on, old buddy." Shaggy says. "We'll chow down in the kitchen."

"Let's go too, Scrappy." Says Flim Flam.

"Alright." Says Scrappy.

"And I suggest YOU stay on your best behavior, young lady." Simone says to Winnie.

"No problem, Simone." Responds the young werewolf.

Fred seems to enjoy all the tasty things that Lena made and he's very impressed.

"Mm, this gumbo is delicious." He says. "And these biscuits, light as a feather."

But that makes Daphne jealous. A white cat jumps onto Simone's lap.

"Where's Beau?" Daphne asked.

"He usually has dinner in his room in the carriage house," Simone explained.

"Beau?" Asks Elsa. "Oh, that gardener guy?"

"How do you—" Fred starts to ask.

"Miss Grimwood says one should scope out a place before haunting it." Explains Phantasma.

"I brought him some food," said Lena. "But he wasn't there."

"Figures," said Fred, eating a biscuit.

Down in the kitchen, more of Simone's cats are eating in their bowls. Scooby growls angrily and attempts to go after them once again.

"Rats!"

"Oh no, not again!" Complains Scrappy.

Shaggy struggles to keep Scooby from chasing any more cats, but that didn't work.

"Scooby doo!" Shaggy says as he chases after him.

"Uncle Scooby!" Shouts Scrappy at the same time as Shaggy as he and Flim Flam also give chase.

"Exactly, how long has Beau been working here, Miss Lenoir?" Velma asked.

"Several months," said Simone. "And it's Simone, Velma."

"Well, I think this guy is pretty suspicious," said Fred, eating the gumbo.

"What do you mean, Fred?" Asks Meeko.

"He had excellent references-"

The conversation was interrupted when Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy enter the dining room with some cat food on their heads.

"Like, I don't think the kitchen was a good idea," said Shaggy. "You know, cats."

"Rats!" Scooby growls when he sees Simone holding the white cat. The cat growls back at him in defense.

Shaggy tries to calm Scooby down by pulling his collar.

"Scooby, knock It off!" Flim Flam says.

"This is quite enough!" Simone shouted. "The dogs will have to eat outside."

"Routside? Ruh-uh!"

"Like, there's a dead guy out there," Shaggy pointed out, the Grimwood girls react in confusion, curiosity and concern.

"May I make a suggestion?" Lena asked. She got up from her chair to explain the idea.

Later, Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy eat inside the Mystery Machine with the extra food that Lena provided in case the guest call for seconds. The boys are enjoying themselves eating the biscuits and crawfish.

"Like, this is a lot quieter, buddy." Says Shaggy. "And Lena even made us a special dish to go."

"Gee, that was sure nice of her." Says Scrappy.

"You said it, Scrappy old pal." Says Flim Flam.

"Nothing like a good old fashioned craw fish boil." Says Shaggy.

"Raw rish." Says Scooby.

"These craw fish sure are tasty." Shaggy adds.

Scooby even sneaks the crawfish meat out of Shaggy's hand.

"Like, not much meat on this crawdad."

Scooby then stuffs himself with half a batch of crawfish in his mouth. After he ate all the meat, he spits out the shells like a machine gun.

"Nice one!" Says Flim Flam, laughing.

"Here buddy, have a biscut." Shaggy offers.

"Ranks." Says Scooby, who eats up the whole plate. Shaggy tries to eat some craw fish from his hand, only to see that they vanished. He then sees Scrappy and Flim Flam eating them.

"Gee, thanks Shaggy." Says Scrappy.

"Something tells me you guys are getting the best of this meal," said Shaggy.

There's a knock on the van door.

"Like, who's there?"

"It's us, Shaggy. May we come in?" Sibella's voice sounds from outside.

"Like, sure thing, girls."

Shaggy opens the door, and the girls step inside, the van tipping for a moment due to Elsa being heavier than the others.

"Did you come here to keep us company?" Asks Scrappy.

"Yes. But also—" Sibella starts to say before Winnie interrupts.

"Oh, craw fish!" She starts digging in, tossing shells every which way. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy are confused by this.

"Like, I thought you girls only ate rotten and gross things." Shaggy says.

"Reah."

"We still do." Says Sibella. "But we trained ourselves to also eat normal foods. It was necessary to disguise ourselves and blend into a place we intended to haunt until it was time for the scaring."

"Like, that makes sense, I guess."

Winnie stops eating.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy." She says. "But we eventually were able to keep it all down and found it was actually pretty good."

"Since then, we've wanted to try other foods, like these craw fish." Says Elsa, eating one.

"Well, there's plenty." Says Flim Flam. "Help yourselves."

Suddenly, they hear cats meowing outside. They find them hanging on the tree, just staring at them eating, probably to spite Scooby.

"Ruh-Roh." Scooby growls. "Rats!"

Scrappy facepalms.

"I'm ashamed to call myself a dog, right now…." He says.

"Those meanies!" Says Tanis.

"Like, it's hard to enjoy a meal with a bunch of eyes staring at you."

Shaggy decides to drive the van someplace where the cats won't bother them.

"Like, sit tight guys." He says. "I'll find us a peaceful place to eat.

But they saw a lot more cats from the roof of the van. Shaggy starts the van and drives away, getting the cats off the roof. Scooby raspberries at them and they drive away in the distance.

The gang were still eating dinner and they never heard the van driving away.


	11. Rise of the horde

"What I like to find out," said Velma. "is why these ghosts wants us off the island."

"It's not ghosts, Velma," said Fred. "It's just guys in masks. And they're probably after the pirate's treasure."

"Or, covering up a smuggling operation," said Velma.

"Or," said Fred. "Maybe there's oil under the island."

"Oh, my!" Simone gasped.

The Boo Brothers and Daphne shook their heads in disappointment.

"They're REAL ghosts, you two!" Says Freako.

"We oughta know!" Says Shrieko.

"WE'RE ghosts!" Says Meeko.

"Yeah! Really, guys!" Daphne exclaimed. "For once, can you accept that maybe there are some mysteries that have no rational explanation?"

Fred chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Flim Flam and the girls parked the van near the swamp. They are not far from the house, but definitely are far away from the cats.

"Like, this is much better, eh Scoob?" Asks Shaggy.

The boys and girls finished up the remains of the gumbo in each bowl.

"Shaggy, can I ask you something?" Says Sibella.

"Huh? Uh, sure, Sibella." He says.

"This "dead guy" you said was out here. What did he look like?" She says, Shaggy gulps but describes the zombie in detail.

"That sounds like Morgan Moonscar. We read about him when we scoped out the island." Says Elsa.

"And if he's walking around as a zombie? Then something is defiantly wrong." Says Phantasma in a concerned voice.

"It means something bad might happen…" Tanis says. Scrappy goes to comfort her.

"Don't worry Tanis, if anything does happen, me, Uncle Scooby, the gang and the Boo Brothers will take care of it.

"I hope you're right, Scrappy." Tanis says, She then smiles in the knowledge that there's safety in numbers.

"And now, let's not talk about zombies for a moment," Shaggy says. "because we're moving onto the "heat" de resistance."

Then Shaggy picked up two Moonscar Island peppers for him and Scooby while Flim Flam and Scrappy get their own.

Winnie howls and laughs. "We also heard about this islands peppers." She says. "You sure you guys wanna eat those?"

"We can take it." Boasts Flim Flam.

They ate the peppers to see which one of them will withstand the heat.

5 seconds later, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy become overwhelmed with the heat. They flap their hand to cool themselves down. Scooby chuckles as he reveals that the pepper is inside his mouth, un-chewed.

"Hey, no fair!" Shaggy exclaimed, still panting. "What's the matter? Chicken?"

"Ruh-uh!" said Scooby, shaking his head. He later eats it.

Suddenly, their skin turns boiling red, flames came out of their ears and smoke out of their noses. They scream in pain and rushed out of the van to get a huge drink from the swamp.

Winnie laughs again.

"You can take it, huh?" She says. Flim Flam pulls his head out of the water.

"I'd like to see YOU do any better!" He says.

"Is that a CHALLENGE?" Winnie says.

"Maybe…" Flim Flam says in a daring tone.

"Oh, it is ON!" Says Winnie. "Lemmie at those peppers!"

The other girls just sigh and shake their heads.

Unbeknownst to them, an eery green aura appeared, creeping up behind them. Inside the water, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were relieved from the heat and the aura came down and went deep underground. Then, a zombie arises!

The boys scream in fear, making them jump up to the surface.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy shouted. "Z-Z-ZOMBIES!"

The girls and Flim Flam gasp as zombies arise from their watery graves, from pirates to civil war Confederate soldiers. The aura went into the dry land part of the swamp. More zombies rise from the ground and some of them look like tourists and gangsters.

"Oh boy! This is great!" Says Scrappy.

Normally, the girls would agree, but they worry for their friends' safety and Sibella grabs Scrappy as they, Flim Flam, Scooby and Shaggy run back to the van and attempt to drive away from the zombies. But the van was unable to start as the zombies crawl up to the van.

"Come on, come on!" Says Shaggy.

Finally the car starts and Shaggy drives it as far as they can away from the undead nightmare.

"Whew! Like, I think we ditched them, buddy."

But there came a zombie from the roof, making them scream and drive the van hysterically, thus throwing the zombie to a tree. The headlights showed the zombie knocked away, it appeared to be finally dead, but it came alive once again. Shaggy pushes the pedal to reverse, but the tires got stuck in the mud.

Screaming in terror, they boys got out of the van and ran away, the girls following them. They looked back as they ran, but they bump into a person holding a lantern. The light makes the person look like a zombie, thus the boys runs away once again.

"Wait up!" Shouts Winnie as the girls go after them.

The person turns out to Beau.

In the dining room, everyone gets a slice of pecan pie. Fred eats a piece and enjoys it very much.

"Hey, we should do a segment on Lena's pecan pie, Daph," said Fred. "It's supernatural!"

"You are so corny!" said Daphne.

The crew chuckled heavily. Suddenly, they hear Scooby and Shaggy's screaming once again.

"Now what?" Everyone asked in unison.

The cat screeches and jumps off of Simone's lap.

"I told you the hauntings are just beginning," said Simone.

Fred grabbed his camera and everyone gathers around to get ready to look for the boys and girls.

"Uh, if you ladies will excuse me." Says Fred.

"Lena, get them some lanterns." Says Simone.

"Right away," said Lena. She walks up to Fred. "But please, Fred. You must be careful."

Fred nodded in return.

The gang followed the van's tracks on the ground until they reached the swamp.

Shaggy! Scooby! Where are you?" Velma calls out with no response.

"Flim Flam! Scrappy! Girls!" Freako calls out.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming.

"Guys?" Says Velma.

It is Beau.

"So it's you!" Fred exclaimed. "Where's Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam, Scrappy and the girls?"

"Your crazy friends are near the bayou screaming about zombies," Beau explained. "I didn't see any."

"You never do," said Velma, suspicious. "And you're never around when those ghosts and zombies appear."

"Yeah!" shouted Fred. "Now, isn't that a coincidence?"

"Save your suspicions for later, guys," said Daphne. Right now, we've got to find Scooby, Flim Flam, Scrappy, the girls and Shaggy. I think we should split up,"

"Good idea," said Fred.

"I'll go with Beau," said Daphne.

"Bad idea." said Fred.

"I'll go with Beau," said Velma. "I won't let him out of my sight."

"We'll go with Daphne and Fred." Says Freako.


	12. And the zombie is real!

Velma and Beau walk through a trail to the northeast part of the bayou.

"Scooby! Shaggy!" She calls out.

Beau is unhappy with the fact that Velma was watching him at all times.

"Hey!" said Beau. "Why do you keep treating me like I'm a suspect?"

"Because you are," said Velma. "Shaggy! Scooby! Flim Flam! Scrappy! Girls!"

Beau grabs Velma's hand to stop her.

Hey! Hey, let me go!"

Then he placed his lantern on the ground to pick up a rock. Thinking he was going to hit her with it, Velma covers her eyes and ducks. Beau throws the rock and it lands on wet ground.

"Quicksand." He says.

"Gasp! Jinkies. Thanks." Velma says. "But you're still a suspect."

Beau picks his lantern back up and they walk away from the quicksand.

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and the Boo Brothers located tire tracks that leads them to the van.

"Fred! Over here!" Daphne calls.

Daphne gets close to the van and opens the back door and screams when numerous small objects fall out of the van.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

Fred lifts up his lantern.

"Crawdad shells." He says.

"Well, I guess the guys and girls liked your girlfriends cooking, too."

"She's not my girlfriend, Daph," said Fred, climbing into the van. "I just said that I enjoyed her cooking. And what about Beau?"

"What about him?" Daphne asked.

"Would you two, put a lid on it? We got pals to find!" Says Freako.

Suddenly, a zombie hand lands on Daphne's right shoulder. She gasps in fear and throws him to the ground karate-style.

"Daphne, are you—" Fred starts to ask.

"I can handle myself, thank you." She says.

"Wow, that was some move, Daphne!" Says Shrieko. "You really, "flipped" out on him!" He laughs. "Boy, am I sharp."

Freako flattens his head with his fist.

"Now, you're flat!" He quips. Shrieko re-inflates his head.

"It's probably the garderner," said Fred.

"We'll just see that about that," said Daphne.

They hear a noise from the bushes and Daphne flips someone next to the zombie. It's Shaggy, Scooby and the others coming out of hiding.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Daphne and Fred ask.

"And don't forget us." Says Flim Flam.

Shaggy gets up and screams when he saw the creepy 'zombie' and lands on Scooby.

"Take it easy, Shag," said Fred. "It's just a mask."

Daphne comes near the person and attempts to take it off, but it doesn't seem to work.

"If this is a mask, Fred," said Daphne. "It's a pretty darn good one."

"I agree." Says Sibella.

"Good one?" Fred scoffed. "It's the fake-st, cheesiest mask I've ever seen. I mean, The Boo Brothers and girls proved THEY were real, but this guy?

"Really? But it feels real," said Daphne. Daphne wipes icky slime off of her hands.

"You're just not pulling hard enough." He says.

"Okay, Mr. Macho, why don't you try it?" Asks Daphne.

"Sure." He says. "Hold this, Shag."

He hands Shaggy his camera, but Shaggy is feeling very shaky, causing the shot to be shaky.

"Either hold it still or give it to Daphne." He says, Shaggy does the ladder. Fred starts pulling the face.

"It's the gardener," said Fred.

"No," said Daphne and the ghouls.

"It's the fisherman."

"No," said Shaggy and Flim Flam.

"It's the ferryman."

"Ro/No," said Scooby and Scrappy.

The Boo Brothers look at each other, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe it's-" Fred pulls off his head. "-real."

The Boo Brothers gasp. Fred screams in horror and toss it to Daphne and Daphne tosses to Shaggy. Shaggy tosses it to Flim Flam, Flim Flam tosses it to Scrappy, Scrappy tosses it to Sibella, the girls normally wouldn't mind this, but it might be evil so Sibella tosses it to Winnie, Winnie tosses it to Elsa, Elsa tosses it to Phantasma, who the head phases through and ends up in Tanis' hands. Tanis gives a final toss to Scooby and Scooby throws it back to the ground.

"I-I told you it wasn't a mask!" said Daphne.

"It-It must be an animatronic!" Fred exclaimed.

"Are you fanging serious right now?!" Exclaims Sibella.

Everyone watches the zombie coming back to life and placing his head back on. The zombie groans, causing the wind to blow and form circling clouds.

"Fred." Daphne says. "Are you getting all this…?"

The clouds form into a green aura and it goes underwater. More zombies arise from their graves.

"Like, it's deja vu all over again!" Shaggy exclaimed. "and we know what to do, eh, Scoob?"

"Reah!" said Scooby. "Run!"


	13. The truth is revealed

More zombies are rising from their graves, both from underground and underwater. Everyone has been surrounded by different groups of zombies as they slowly come towards them.

"Yikes!" Says Shaggy. "It's a regular zombie jamboree!"

Scrappy was the only one who was happy about this.

"Neat-o! I can't wait to SPLAT them upside the head!"

"And I suppose they're animatronic, too!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Well, it is a possibility, Daph!" said Fred.

Fred captures a shot of zombies popping everywhere.

"Would you open your eyes, already!?" Says Elsa.

"I agree with Elsa." Says Daphne. "You're not a skeptic, Fred. You're in denial!

"Huh? But we're nowhere near Egypt." Tanis says innocently.

Scooby and Shaggy are already running for their lives.

Fred is still shooting his camera and eventually reached Daphne's frightened face. Suddenly, they hear a scream.

"It's Lena!" Fred exclaimed. "We left her and Simone unprotected!"

"Come on!" Says Daphne as she grabbed Fred's hand and they both start running, but Fred tripped on a tree root and dropped his camera into the quicksand.

"The camera!" Shouts Daphne. "It's quicksand!"

"I'll get it!" Says Phantasma. "I love swimming in quicksand." She giggles her insane laugh.

"Uh, I think we have bigger problems, Phanty!" Says Winnie, pointing at the still-approaching zombies.

"This way!" Fred says, grabbing Daphne and running in one direction, while the girls run off to find Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam and Scrappy.

"Come on Boys, we gotta clear out these zombies!" Freako says as they follow Fred and Daphne.

Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Scrappy have taken a turn for the worst. They almost got bit by a gator that resembles a log while heading to the other side. Scooby briefly got stuck on quicksand, to the fear of Scrappy, and Shaggy was looking for rope when a zombie who was behind him gave it to him and Shaggy ran in fear. He managed to get Scooby out of the quicksand. They then encounter another batch of zombies. Scrappy wants to fight them, but Flim Flam holds him back. Just then the girls arrive and start to fight the zombies, to the amazement of the boys. Sibella performs a ballet kick to a zombie's head, knocking it off, Winnie trips several zombies and follows up with some karate combos. Elsa's neck bolts spark as she gets fired up. She lifts her foot, then slams it down, creating a shockwave that sends more zombies flying up into the air, Phantasma follows up by conjuring and tossing fireballs at the falling zombies. Finally, Tanis uses her bandaging as a lasso and ties up the last of the zombies. The girls look at their work with pride, until the zombies get back up/break free. They all flee. Next, they got caught by Snakebite Scrugg's fishing line and rolled down the hill. Except Phantasma, who follows them to make sure nothing happens to them.

Velma and Beau discover Fred, Daphne and the Boo Brothers hiding in the bush and screamed thinking that they were the zombies.

Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam, Scrappy, Sibella, Winnie, Elsa and Tanis rolled and rolled until they arrived at a mysterious cavern while Phantasma flies after them. Shaggy finds a candlelight and three wax dolls.

"Huh? Zoinks," said Shaggy. "Like someone's been playing with dolls, Scoob."

"Reah," said Scooby. "Rolls."

Phantasma flies in.

"Are you all okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, like, we're fine Phanty, but look what Scoob and I found."

"Shaggy! Don't touch those! They're—"

Back with Velma and Beau...

"Did you find the guys and girls?" Velma asked

"Yeah," Daphne explained. "But we lost them when we found...zombies. REAL zombies!"

"Real? Really real, Fred?"

"I hate to admit it," said Fred. "But they were."

"THANK you!" Yells Freako.

"Yeah," Daphne sighed disappointingly. "I finally got my story and all the proof sank in quicksand."

"Phanty offered to get it, but there were too many zombies." Says Meeko.

Suddenly, Velma, Daphne and Fred are levitating in the air!

"Not again!" Says Freako.

Beau was the only one remaining on the ground. The wax dolls that Scooby and Shaggy are playing with are actually voodoo dolls, but they don't know that.

"…Voodoo Dolls…" Phantasma deadpans.

"Hey, this one looks like Daphne." Shaggy says as he lifts up the arm, making Daphne hit Fred.

"Hey!" He shouts.

"Sorry, Fred!" Daphne says. Shaggy lifts up the doll's leg, making Daphne kick Fred.

"Ow! Hey!" Says Fred.

"It's not my fault!" said Daphne. "Something's controlling me! Beau, Boo Brothers, get us down!"

"You got it, Daphne!" Freako says. "Shrieko, get them down!"

"But Daphne said—" He's interrupted by Freako smacking him.

"You heard me!"

Beau grabs Daphne's leg and tries to pull her down, while Shrieko tries pushing them down from above, but they don't budge.

"I…can't." Beau says.

Scooby plays with Velma's doll and makes her punch Beau in the cheek.

"Jinkies! Sorry."

"Meeko, get in there!' Freako commands, and Meeko starts pushing with Shrieko. "Come on, come on!"

"We need help!" Meeko says.

"Okay, here comes Mr. Muscle." Freako says as he starts helping.

Shaggy and Scooby are having fun despite not knowing they are hurting their friends until Scooby discovers a group of bats waking up.

"I wonder who made this dolls?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy, please put those down before—" Sibella starts to say.

"Rhaggy," said Scooby. "Rook, ryes."

Shaggy turns around and sees the bats. the boys ran off, making them drop the dolls, thus dropping their friends to the ground, ending the levitation. Everyone is all right, but they hear another scream.

"Come on!" said Fred. "We got to get to the house!"

"On the double!" Agrees Freako.

Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam, Scrappy and the girls exit the cavern with the bats following them until they duck and lose sight of the bats. Sibella turns into her bat form and talks to the bats, who return to the caverm.

"Wow, what'd you tell them, Sibella?" Says Scrappy.

Sibella transforms back.

"That we didn't mean to wake them and we apologize." Sibella says.

Shaggy and Scooby are relieved from fear.

"Phew. It was just a bunch of bats, Scoob." Shaggy says. "By the way, girls, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Miss Grimwood and our parents also taught us magic and how to fight." Elsa says.

"Yeah, in case villains like Revolta try to kidnap us again, they wanted to make sure we could defend ourselves." Says Winnie.

"I can understand that." Scrappy says. "You girls were great, you really SPLATED those zombies."

"Aw, thanks, Scrappy." Says Tanis.

"Who's Revolta?" Asks Flim Flam.

"It's a long story..." Says Scrappy.

But then two female zombies are coming after them.

"We're not looking for ghoul-friends, right, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby responded.

Right behind them, they see two male zombies standing and groaning.

"Like, let's get out of here!"

Once again, they started running. Scrappy puts up his dukes.

"Bring it on, you rotten zombies! I'll SPLAT every last one of you!" Flim Flam comes back, grabs Scrappy and takes off again. "Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em!"

Inside the house, Velma, Daphne, Fred, the Boo Brothers and Beau are inside looking for Simone and Lena and also see if Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam, Scrappy and the girls are in the house. The house is dark and quiet.

"Lena!" Fred calls.

"Simone?" Daphne calls.

Velma tries to use the light switch, but it doesn't work this time.

"Scooby? Shaggy? Flim Flam? Scrappy? Girls?" She calls out.

"The generator must've gone out," said Beau. "I'll go check it."

"No way," said Velma, grabbing Beau's shoulder. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Lena!" Fred calls out Lena's name out of the living room, but no response. "Lena?"

He decides to look upstairs, but suddenly the staircase pops open, causing him to fall to the ground. Daphne sees the opened staircase and sees Lena comforting Fred from his brief pain.

"Fred! Are you—" Daphne starts to say.

"Alright?" Lena finishes.

"Yeah. Thanks." Fred says.

Daphne, followed by Beau, Velma and the Boo Brothers walked/floated down to speak to Lena.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked.

"It was a nightmare," Lena explained. "Miss Lenoir and I were outside waiting for you when we attacked by these-these-"

"Zombies?" Velma asked.

"Yes." Lena Says. "We ran back to the house and Miss Lenoir opened the secret passageway. She said it was built during the Civil War to hide from union soldiers. But the zombies came after us! They grabbed Miss Lenoir and dragged her away! Thank goodness you've come!"

Lena went to Fred for him to comfort her. Velma saw the footprints and studies them as does Freako.

"You say the zombies dragged Simone away?" Velma asked.

"Hmm…" Says Freako.

"Yes!" Lena exclaimed. "It was horrible!"

"Don't worry," said Fred. "We'll find her. It's going to be okay."

"Come on." Says Daphne. "We've got to save Simone."

"Lead the way!" Says Shrieko, saluting.

Velma, Beau, Fred, Daphne, the Boo Brothers and Lena walk/float down the tunnel and followed the footprints. The tunnel is damp, cold and rundown, covered with dripping leaks from the plumbing system and covered with rats.

"Come on." Velma says. "This way."

They walked down the tunnel until they find an old wooden door.

Velma carefully opens the door and everyone entered a mysterious cavern. The room is covered with torches with a statue of a cat person and a moon dial.

"Where are we?" Daphne asked.

"It seems to me that this is a place for voodoo rituals," said Velma. "But why don't we ask...Lena?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Her story about Simone getting dragged by zombies isn't true. Freako and I found the footprints of Simone's heels. She wasn't dragged, she walked down that tunnel."

"What's the deal?" Freako says to Lena.

"Yeah!" Says Shrieko and Meeko.

Suddenly, they hear chains clanging from an old lever, opening a barred skyway window to reveal the moonlight.

"Very clever, Velma," spoke Simone, coming out the shadows. "But it's too late."

She chuckled evilly and Lena expresses her evil smile.


	14. The end of an ages-long nightmare

Simone has two wax dolls in her hand and places them on the wall. Velma and Daphne flew to the wall, knocking them off guard. Fred gasps.

"Sorry, Fred," said Lena. "I really do like you."

Lena has Fred's doll and places it on the wall, making Fred fly to it.

"What would you do if you didn't like me?" Fred asked, feeling pain from his back.

Beau comes after Lena, but Lena happens to have another wax doll made for Beau, making him briefly fly in the air and slap him against the wall.

Simone and Lena started tying the dolls with small hemp rope, thus making sure the gang doesn't escape

"Voodoo dolls!" Velma says.

"These wax dolls do come in handy." Simone says as she places the dolls on a table next to a big cat statue torch. Velma discovers her eyeglass cleaning cloth torn and worn around her doll's neck.

"So that's where the cleaning cloth for my glasses went," said Velma. She turns over to Beau. "Sorry I suspected you."

"Apology accepted," said Beau.

"Sorry, Simone, but Voodoo dolls don't work on ghosts!" Freako says. "Boo Brothers, get those dolls!"

The Boo Brothers go for the dolls but Lena casts a spirit binding spell to immobilize them.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Demands Freako.

"I can't move! I'm frozen!" Says Meeko.

"Someone turn down the AC!" Says Shrieko

Simone stands herself in front of the moon dial, looking over the specific time where the shadow of the needle struck. The top middle shows a spooky face of a cat, similar to the necklace Simone wears.

"The harvest moon," spoke Simone. "will soon reach the midnight point of this moon dial. And then...the ceremony will begin."

"What ceremony?" Meeko asked.

"You won't get away with this!" Freako exclaimed.

"I've been getting away with it for 200 years," Simone chuckled evilly.

Simone and Lena began transforming into their monstrous forms-their faces are becoming crinkly, their ears turned to pointy cat ears and their eyes into yellow cat's eyes. There are were-cats!

"At least Scooby and Shaggy are still free," Fred whispered. "and Flim Flam, Scrappy and the Girls too, maybe."

"I heard that, Fred," spoke Lena. "Those four simpletons and those little brats, we didn't even bother making wax dolls of them. A waste of time and magic wax." She lets out an evil cat's roar.

"Just what are you planning to do to us?" Fred demanded.

"Oh, it's simple," Simone explained. "Every harvest moon, I must drain the lifeforce from victims lured to my island...to preserve my immortality."

"This is more haunted stuff than I really wanted!" said Daphne.

Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam, Scrappy and the girls are still running away from the zombies. They see Jacques on the ferry when they reach the dock.

"Jacques!" Shaggy said. "Like, are we ever glad to see you. There's no time to waste!"

"I'm happy to see y'all," said Jacques, letting out a soft, evil chuckle. Suddenly, he transforms into a were-cat!

The boys scream in terror.

"Wow, this just gets better and better!" Says Scrappy.

"He's a were-cat!" Says Sibella.

"Uh-oh…" Says Elsa in a worried/scared tone.

The girls look worriedly down at Winnie, whose eyes are wide and she's staring at Jacques in terror. We see flashes of images. Flashbacks of werewolves and were-cats killing each other in some great war. A female werewolf being killed by a were-cat, and a male werewolf, Winnie's dad, killing the attacker. A traumatized Winnie watching the carnage from behind a tree, with tears streaming down her face. Back in the present, Winnie trembles.

"No…" She says. "No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She lets out a huge howl, which stops Jacques in his tracks.

"NOT AGAIN!" She tackles Jacques to the ground and starts to beat him without mercy. "NEVER AGAIN!"

Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy see a vengeful and blood-thirsty look in the young werewolf's eyes they had never seen in their friend before. They were scared/worried.

"L-Like…Winnie…?"

"I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! I WILL NEVER LOSE ANYMORE FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO THEM!"

She beats up Jacques for a good moment until he grabs her and tosses her off. He gets up and roars angrily at them. Winnie gets up and roars back, she's about to attack him again but Elsa grabs her and Tanis lassos her.

"There's no time for this, Winnie!" Elsa says.

"We gotta find the others!" Tanis adds.

But Winnie was too irrational to listen, she keeps trying to get free, while snarling and roaring at the approaching Jacques.

"LET ME GO! THEY MUST BE STOPPED! THEY MUST PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!"

With Winnie in tow, they run away as Jacques chases them.

Simone and Lena are anxiously awaiting the moon dial to reach the midnight point.

"If you're as old as you say you are," said Velma. "Then I bet you're the one who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure."

"MORGAN MOONSCAR!" Simone shouted. "He was the cause of all of this!" She and Lena tell the story of all that has happened.

"I was one of a group of settlers who made this island our home. We looked to our cat god for a bountiful harvest. Until that night, when HE came ashore. He drove the islanders into the bayou, all except for Lena and myself. We cast a curse on the pirates to destroy them as they had destroyed our island. Our wish was granted. We became cat creatures," Simone explained. "and destroyed the pirates. And only afterwards did we discover that invoking the cat god's power had cursed us as well."

"Over the years," Lena explained. "boats continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started the pepper plantation. The plantation flourished."

"At least, until the harvest moon," said Simone. "Sometimes it became necessary for Lena to lure outsiders back to this island."

"Just like you lured us," said Fred.

"I've had years of practice," said Lena.

"And those zombies are just the poor souls you've drained," spoke Daphne. "They were just trying to warn us so we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did!"

"Pretty smart," said Simone. "for a television reporter."

"Which is also why you hired us!" Freako shouts. "You were counting on us catching the ghosts so they wouldn't get the CHANCE to re-inhabit their bodies and warn ANYONE!"

"Yes, but your incompetence ruined that!" Lena says. Suddenly, they hear a loud were-cat roar coming from outside. "Sounds like Jacques has found your frightened friends."

"Jacques?!" Fred asked.

"We needed a ferry driver," said Simone. "The old man wanted immortality, so we gave it to him."

The boys and girls suspected that they lost Jacques, but Jacques came right in front of them and surrounded them.

"Going somewhere?" Jacques spoke in a dark tone. He lifts Scooby and Shaggy up with his hands. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Put my Uncle Scooby down, fur face, or I'll—"

"HE'S MINE, SCRAPPY!" Winnie says, still in a vengeful rage. "I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HIS KIND DID TO MINE!"

Just then, a group full of zombies come their way and attempted to stop Jacques from hurting them. All of the zombies piled on Jacques, giving the boys and girls a chance to run for safety.

"Come on, Scoob!" Shaggy says. "Now's our chance!"

Winnie didn't know what was going on, but now she had Jacques right where she wanted him, or she would if Elsa and Tanis didn't still have a hold of her. They drag her along as they run after the boys.

"Jacques is in trouble!" Lena exclaimed.

"Forget about him!" Simone shouted. "They must be drained, now, for the moonlight is in the midnight alignment!"

Simone and Lena are coming after them as they are about to start the ceremony.

Scooby, Shaggy, Flim Flam, Scrappy and the girls fell into the same hole where they fell earlier and landed on Simone and Lena. Scooby and Shaggy knocked the table where the voodoo dolls are placed and the dolls landed next to the gang.

"Like, what're you guys doing, charades?" Shaggy asks, confused as to what's going on.

"Jinkies! Look out!" Velma says.

Simone and Lena got up and both growl very angrily.

"I've had enough of those meddling DOGS!" Simone growled.

"Rogs?" Scooby asked. "Where?"

"I think she means us, Uncle Scooby…" Scrappy says, glaring at Simone and Lena.

Everybody watched Simone and Lena reach their full were-cat forms as their skin became fur and their clothes are turning more tattered and worn out. The girls, now in their full monstrous forms, come after Scooby and Shaggy. Winnie gets up and looks around for Jacques, but sees Simone and Lena.

"THERE'S MORE OF THEM!?" Winnie says, howling in rage. "THE WEREWOLVES WIPED OUT YOU BLACK-HEARTED FREAKS YEARS AGO! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU STAYED THAT WAY!"

Winnie finally gets free of Elsa and Tanis and lunges at the were-cats, but Simone smacks Winnie into a wall. She gets up and shakes her head.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Winnie attacks. This time, managing to bite into Simone's arm, she starts clawing at her, making contact several times before Simone pries her off and tosses her aside.

Scooby and Shaggy almost reached to the exit when the zombies entered the cavern. Velma took the dolls and tries to get them free from the voodoo spell's cluthes.

"If I can just… Oh no!"

Lena and Simone grabbed hold of Scooby and Shaggy briefly until the first two zombies piled on them. They flew in the air and landed on one zombie who was a Civil War soldier.

"Shaggy!" said Daphne. "The zombies are the good guys!"

"Like," said Shaggy. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"It's true!" Says Freako. "They've been trying to help us all along!"

"…Now I feel kinda bad for burning most of them." Says Phantasma.

Once again, Shaggy and Scooby almost reached the exit when they see Jacques blocking the exit.

Tanis and Flim Flam untie the dolls.

"I'm free! Thanks guys."

Velma finds a piece of Lena's torn blouse and has an idea.

"This is a piece of Lena's blouse."

"I think I know where you're going with this, Velma." Says Flim Flam

He got them until one pepper flew from Shaggy's pocket. Scooby grabs the pepper and squirts the hot and spicy juice into Jacques' eyes. Winnie adds salt to the wound by jumping up and scratching Jacques' face, leaving three deep cuts across, making Jacques scream louder.

"Come on, Scoob!"

Simone and Lena got the boys and started draining their lifeforce.

"No, Uncle Scooby! Shaggy!" Scrappy screams. He then gets fired up to save his uncle and Shaggy. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Puppy Power! Let them go!" He charges at Lena and Simone.

Winnie looks away from Jacques and sees Shaggy and Scooby's current situation. "NOOOO!" Winnie says, roaring and charging at the were-cats.

"I'm warning you!" Continues Scrappy. "Let them go, or prepare to SPLAT!"

But suddenly Simone and Lena flew in air thanks to Velma and Daphne holding their voodoo dolls. Scrappy and Winnie stop.

"You're not the only ones who like playing with dolls!" Say Daphne.

When the girls get up, Velma and Daphne started playing around with Simone and Lena's dolls and they levitate them from wall to wall.

This broke the spell over the Boo Brothers.

"Finally!" Says Freako. "Okay boys, let's show 'em why nobody makes chumps of the Boo Brothers. Triple Ecto Wammy!"

The Boo Brothers fuse together and turn into a three-headed hammer. They roll and slam the ground several times, heading for Simone and Lena. When they get to them, they smack them into the wall then defuse.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" Winnie takes the dolls and slams Simone and Lena over and over without mercy.

This lasted until Jacques, still annoyed by the spicy spray and his new scars, made her drop the dolls and ended the voodoo curse.

"Are you guys okay?" Fred says as he, Beau, Scrappy, Flim Flam, Sibella, Elsa, Phantasma, Tanis and the Boo Brothers check on Shaggy and Scooby, who recover their lost lifeforce.

"Like, I was beginning to feel like a raisin." Shaggy says.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Says Scrappy.

The were-cats, recovered and reunited, started cornering the gang.

"I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!" Winnie shouts.

"I'd rather not go down at all!" Says Tanis.

Beau takes a torch and swings it at the were-cats, but they smack it away. The were-cats growled and starts coming after the gang. Then, suddenly, they started dying. Velma looks over to the moon dial.

"Looks like your nine lives are up!" Velma said.

Simone, Lena and Jacques look up at the harvest moon, making them discover that they have passed the midnight deadline and did not get a chance to preserve their immortality. They turn into skeletons and disintegrate. Winnie sees this and her rage begins to subside.

The zombies too are dying, returning to death.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Like, what's happening to them?"

"Their spirits have been avenged, Shaggy," said Phantasma. "So they can finally rest in peace."

The green aura left the zombie's bodies and disappeared in the air. Everyone looks up the skyway to watch the aura fade away. A small ghostly spirit of a Civil War soldier briefly appeared.

"...thank y'all..."

"...Any time." Phantasma says with a small smile.


	15. Saying goodbye

"I can't believe all this!" said Daphne. "And without our videotape, no one else will either. I got nothing for my show."

"Yeah," said Sibella. "And the police will never believe this story, either."

"Don't be so sure," said Beau. He took out his wallet and reveals his identity. "I'm Detective Beau Neville. I have been working undercover investigating the island disappearances."

"Jinkies," said Velma. "So that's why you're digging around!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Beau. "Just trying to dig up evidence."

Beau sighs disappointingly.

"Not positive my superiors will buy this story, though."

Beau picks up Simone's necklace. Daphne bends her knees down.

"Beau, um, detective Neville." She says. "Have you ever been on TV?"

Beau smiles.

Winnie had been standing there, staring into space for a while, the other girls get concerned and go check on her.

"Winnie? Are you alright…?" Sibella asks. Just then Winnie smiles and tears stream down her face.

"Yeah…never better…" She says. She then falls to her hands and knees. "It's over… It's finally over…" She says between soft sobs.

After having a very long night being chased by zombies and almost got their lifeforces drained by evil were-cats, they spent the night at the house until early morning.

"You know, Fred." Says Daphne. "With all the zombies and cat creatures gone, this is a pretty romantic spot."

"Yeah." Fred agrees.

Beau and Velma get on the ferry while the Boo Brothers fly on.

"The Bayou casts a spell all its own. "Says Beau." And no matter how hard to try to solve its mysteries, it always keeps something hidden."

"Oh, that was beautiful, Detective Neville." Velma says. "There's a bit of a poet in you."

"I don't know about that, ma'am." Says Beau. "But I would like to write detective stories someday."

"Jinkies!" Exclaims Velma. "I've always been crazy about a good detective! Story, that is. I even own my own mystery book store."

"No kidding?" Beau asks.

On their way, Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine, he glances back at Winnie, who is sitting glumly in the back with the others, from time to time. They're silent for the longest time until Winnie speaks up.

"Guys…" She says in a sad tone. "I'm really sorry… I almost got us all in real danger…"

"Aw, it's okay, Winnie." Scrappy tries to console her.

"No, it's not, Scrappy…" Winnie says. "I let my hatred get the best of me…I was so angry… I even yelled at you guys…"

"Like, what was that about anyway?" Asks Shaggy.

"Shaggy, please, it's too painful for her." Sibella says.

"It's alright, Sibella…" Winnie says. "I'll tell them."

"But Winnie—" Elsa is about to say.

"They're our friends… They have the right to know…" Winnie sits up and starts to tell the story as the guys listen. "Years ago… before I started attending Grimwood's… I lived with my mama and papa in our werewolf clan. There, we lived happily and in peace. Men, women and children, laughing, playing, working and scaring humans away ONLY to expand our territory. How were we to know that the were-cats were watching us with a jealous eye? Jealous of our strength, our own bond with the moon, our unity. They felt they should be the most powerful of our two races, so, they started to terrorize us. We fought back, of course. It all eventually escalated into a terrible war. I saw firsthand, were-cats and werewolves killing each other and dying left and right. Our two races have always been enemies, but before, we had always tried our best to ignore each other, but I guess the were-cats had finally had enough or they figured this was the will of their cat "god". Either way, seeing so many dying took its toll on those of us who were left, our deep rooted hatred for the were-cats grew stronger and stronger. More of us fought, more of us won, and more of us died. One day, I saw my parents go off to battle. Worried about them, I secretly followed them and hid behind a tree to watch them fight. I saw horrors no child my age should ever see. My hatred for the were-cats grew as mama and papa fought them. But those BEASTS, they…they attacked and…KILLED mama from behind!" This got a gasp of shock from the guys." My mama laid there, dying in my papa's arms, she whispers a final "I love you." To papa and asked him to tell me she loved me before dying. After that, he howls in a rage and started killing were-cats in revenge. I was scared for life, as you might imagine…" The other girls bow their heads in sadness and respect. "But I also learned that the were-cats were nothing but evil, an evil we eventually won out against and wiped out for good. Or so I thought…"

"Until you saw Jacques, Simone and Lena in their were-cat forms?" Asks Scrappy.

"Yes…" Says Winnie. "Like all werewolves, I have a deep rooted and powerful hatred of the were-cats. So when I saw Jacques transform, I was reminded of that terrible war, a war I thought I had gotten over when I made friends with the girls in Grimwood's, I hoped I had gotten over it, so I could move on, but I was wrong. This hatred was in the DNA of all werewolves, including me, why did I ever think I was any different…? When I saw Jacques, I became so angry, I became nearly feral, I wanted to tear him apart, to finished what my people had started, but I wasn't strong enough…" Tears were streaming down her face by this point. Shaggy, Scrappy, Scooby and Flim Flam were on the verge of tears, and the ladder three were looking at Winnie with pity and sympathy. That poor girl, to be subjected to all that. "But…" She starts to speak again. "But now… Now it's all over…" They could see a smile form on Winnie's face, it wasn't any regular smile, it was a smile of happy gratitude, from getting centuries of pain and suffering off her chest. She had never actually told the girls, they found out from other means, but they never imagined it was THIS bad. Winnie was still crying, but it turned into tears of joy. "Thanks to you…Fred, Velma, Daphne, Beau, the Boo Brothers…ALL of you…I'm free…My people are free…our ancient enemies are finally gone forever… We owe you our lives… I…(Sniff)…I don't know how the werewolves can ever thank you…"

"Like… all we want is that you wipe those tears from your eyes." Says Shaggy, smiling back at Winnie.

"Reah…rit's rokay row…" Says Scooby.

"You poor thing…" Scrappy says. "To be subjected to all that… you didn't deserve all that… But, it's okay now…"

"It won't bring back your mom, or the other werewolves who were lost…" Adds Flim Flam. "But the were-cats are gone now. We want you to know, you're not alone, you have friends who love you, and we'll always be there for you, we won't ever leave you. Or, at least not for a GOOD LONG time…"

The other girls close in and start a group hug with Winnie.

"The age old war is finally over…" Says Sibella.

"Your people have been avenged…" Says Elsa.

"And we'll never let you down…" Says Phantasma.

"Because we'll always be there to help you back up…" Says Tanis.

Not only that…" Says Scrappy. "But all the people the were-cats drained have been avenged, and we ALL made it happen."

That's right. Even more tears well up in Winnie's eyes, from her friend's words and the fact that we was able to save the restless spirits of the were-cats' selfish goals.

"Thank you…" She says between sobs. "Thank you all… I don't deserve friends like you…"  
She cries into Sibella's shoulder for a good, long while before eventually stopping.

"Do you feel better?" Asks Flim Flam. "Finally let it all out?"

"Y-Yeah." She sniffs. "I think so."

Winnie thinks of all she had lost, most of her people, her mother, her original home. But she also thinks of all she had now, her friends, her papa, the girls, Miss Grimwood, Matches, Colonel Caloway, the Cadets, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Flim Flam, Fred, Velma, Daphne, The Boo Brothers… One last tear falls from her eye, before she smiles.

"…It's about time I put the past behind me…" She says, then, she finally stands up. "So, what do you guys say we get to the docks? The others must be waiting for us!"

"Like, now THERE'S the Winnie we know and love."

"Reah, row and rove."

Some time later, Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine onto the ferry. Velma checks inside.

"Where's Scooby?" She asks.

"He's picking a pack of peppers," Shaggy explained. "for the road." He shouts out to Scooby. "Hurry up, Scoob! We're pulling out!"

"Rokay!" Scooby shouted back as he picks out the last pepper. Beau goes back to the captain's deck and starting driving the ferry back to New Orleans. Scooby makes an attempts to jump to the ferry when his leg got caught. He struggles to pull it off and then he flies up in the air, causing Snakebite Scruggs to lose his chance of finally catching Big Mona.

"Darn Tourists!" Snakebites says.

Scooby safely lands on deck and Shaggy gives him a sandwich.

"Look what I got for you, old buddy." He says. "We're finally gonna have a nice, peaceful meal."

"So, what's next for all of you?" Daphne says to Flim Flam, Scrappy, the Boo Brothers and the girls.

"Well, I think me and Scrappy will take a break from our globetrotting and head back to Scrappy's place for a while." Says Flim Flam.

"Yeah." Says Scrappy. "As much fun as splatting EVIL ghosts and monsters is, it can also be exhausting."

"And we'll head back to the Beauregard Mansion." Says Freako. "I don't know about you two, but I feel good about this. We may not have caught any ghosts, but we did avenge victims of an ages-old injustice. And in the end, isn't that what being a ghost exterminator's all about?"

"Yes, yes it is." Says Shrieko and Meeko.

"Besides." Says Freako. "Since our employer bit the dust, our contract's null and void…"

"And WE need to head back to New Orleans." Says Sibella. "Miss Grimwood is probably done with her shopping by now and is no doubt waiting for us."

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you." Says Daphne.

"I hope we meet again someday." Says Fred.

"Us too, Fred." Says Phantasma.

They say their goodbyes.

Scooby puts a generous amount of peppers inside his sandwich. Before he got to enjoy it, he became surrounded by Simone's cats. This freaks Scooby out.

"Raggy… Rats… Rikes."

The end.


End file.
